Ever After
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Keitaro has done it all; to getting into Tokyo U to marrying his childhood sweetheart. Now the torch is passed to another person...will she follow the path Keitaro once took? The Story after Love Hina. R&R! Done
1. Chapter 1: The torch is Passed

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Ah...Maybe my last major chapter running fic ever. Anywho, you can say this is the sequel to Always and Forever. Don't expect updates everyday, I'm still planning out this fic. Whew! Hot summer is here! I'm drinking 6 bottles of water a day! This is crazy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keitaro looked at himself in a mirror. He then smiled happily. "Hello, my name is Keitaro Urashima. I'm the landlord of the Hinata Inn and I want to welcome you here." He kindly said.   
  
[Yup, that's me. Keitaro Urashima, I'm twenty-five years old and a graduate from Tokyo University. A long time ago, I promised a little girl that I would be with her to Tokyo U. Now here I am, finally a graduate and currently an archeologist and a teacher there.] Just then Motoko opened the door and peeked in.   
  
"Hey Urashima, have you seen Shinobu anywhere?" She asked.   
  
"No, sorry Motoko..." He said as she left.   
  
[Her name is Motoko Aoyama, she is a swordswomen perfecting the skills of the secret school of god's cry. She is currently a sophomore at Tokyo U after failing two years in a row to get in.]   
  
"Keitaro!" Su called, rushing into his room with Sarah.   
  
"Where are the extra futons?" She asked.   
  
"I believed they are in the storage room in the basement." He said, pointing down.   
  
[Kaolla Su, she eighteen years old and a sophomore in Tokyo U. Surprisingly enough, she still looks like the baby face girl until a full red moon appears. O yeah, did I also mention that she manage to get into Tokyo U on the first try? Next to her is Sarah Macdougal. She's twelve and in seventh grade at West Hinata Elementary School. She is from the United States and is being taken care of by Seta. Speaking of which, Seta is thirty-two years old, a teacher at Tokyo U and has a crush on my aunt, Haruka.]   
  
"Hey Keitaro, where is the..." Kitsune started.   
  
"It's in the cupboard to the left of the refrigerator." He instantly said.   
  
[Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno is her name. She is twenty-three years old and her occupation is a full time slacker! I know...not that exciting is it?] Keitaro straightened out his shirt and walked out of his room.   
  
"Kei-kun!" a voice called.   
  
[There is only one person in the world that calls me by the man of 'kei-kun'. Her name is Mutsumi Otohime, she is twenty-five years old, a childhood girl I remember back then, and a graduate from Tokyo U. I always go to her when I need advice....although sometimes she zones off or faints...]   
  
"Hey Kei-kun, where did Kitsune go?" Mutsumi asked. "She's in the kitchen..." He said, pointing towards the kitchen.   
  
"Sempai!" Shinobu called, rushing towards Keitaro.   
  
"Hey Shinobu, you know, Motoko is looking for you..." He said to her.   
  
"I know, I talked to her. But where are your extra study books?" She asked. "They're in my room, under the cabinet." He said.   
  
[That's Shinobu Maehara. She is a high school grad, and is going to apply for Tokyo U. She kinda reminds me of myself when I started to apply; determined, excited, and also nervous. But hey, she'll do fine....she's been studying with me and Mutsumi the whole time.] Keitaro walked into the living room and took a seat. There, he looked at the ceiling and listen as everyone was rushing around. Just then, his vision went black.   
  
"Guess who?" a voice called, covering his eyes.   
  
"Heh..." Keitaro laugh, turning around to see Naru behind him.   
  
[That's Naru Narusegawa...oops, I mean, Naru Urashima. She's my wife and is an elementary teacher. She also graduated from Tokyo U and has been with me since I was a second year ronin and after we graduated. It's almost our first year anniversary in a month and I have something special planed for her.]   
  
"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." She said, walking off. Keitaro starched his head.   
  
"Ahh, it's almost like I have it made...." He said, closing his eyes.   
  
"Oniichan, it's your turn to watch her..." Kanako said, giving Keitaro a little girl.   
  
[That's my sister, Kanako. She is also the landlord of the Inn along with me. She implies that she'll do all the organizing around here while I take care of all the repairs...o man...] Kanko left and Keitaro looked down at the little girl.   
  
[Haha, and this is our newest boarder at the in. She's a little girl, a couple of months old, and is very playful. Everyone takes turns baby-sitting her, especially me, Naru, and Kanako. She's able to walk and talk sometimes...who is she? She's Keli Urashima, she's my daughter...]  
  
Chapter 1: The Torch is Passed  
  
"Alright you guys! I'm off! Wish me luck!" Shinobu called, running down the stairs of the Hinata Inn.   
  
"Bye Shinobu! Good luck!" Keitaro shouted.   
  
"Do your best out there Shinobu!" Naru called. She was then out of sight. Keitaro and Naru leaned against each other.   
  
"She is off to finally take that entrance exam to Tokyo U...remember when we were like that?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Yeah...those were some good times..." She said, kissing him on the check. And coming from behind Naru's pant leg, a little girl peeked out.   
  
"Bai Bai Shinamu..." Keli said.   
  
"Aww...come here sweetie..." Naru said, picking up Keli.   
  
"Ok Naru..." Keitaro responded but was held back by Naru's fist.   
  
"You idiot, I meant Keli..." Naru said to him.   
  
"You think she'll be ok?" Keitaro asked as Shinobu was out of sight.   
  
"Yeah, I think she'll be ok. We did tutor her after all. If she doesn't make it, what would it mean for us? We're not smart anymore?" Naru said, tickling Keli.   
  
"Either way, I'm heading to the spring to give Keli a bath...come if you want..."   
  
"Um...ok..." Keitaro said to her as they walked inside.  
  
**  
  
[I can't believe I'm here...] Shinobu though as she stood in front of Tokyo U. [Years and years ago, I made a promise to myself that I'll in here to make my family and Sempai proud. Year after year I watched as people took the exam as I watched helplessly, knowing I can't take the test but now, here I am. A high-school grad, and ready to take that fated test. I studied with Sempai, Naru, Mutsumi, Motoko and now, I feel confident that I'll make it! Watch out Tokyo U! I'm going for you!] Shinobu though to herself.   
  
"Attention....please make way to your exam rooms now, the test will begin..." the overhead bellowed as Shinobu stood outside the gate.   
  
"Kyahhh! Wait! Don't start the exam without me!" Shinobu called, running towards school.   
  
**  
  
"Whew...glad that's over..." Shinobu said, walking out of the class room. "I barely made it to the class but I knew everything that was on the test." Shinobu said to herself, looking at her exam ticket.   
  
"Ok...now the next test room I have to go to is a couple of floors below me...and I have a whole fifteen minutes to get there...piece of cake..." She happily said, going to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for awhile. Just then, another guy, about her height, walked next to her and pressed the button going down. He had short hair, wearing blue jeans, a collared shirt with a white shirt underneath and was carrying around his backpack. He was wearing eyeglasses.   
  
"Hi" he said to her.   
  
"Hello"   
  
"My name is Kai, what is yours?" He said to her.   
  
"Shinobu." She said to him.   
  
"Nice to meet you Shinobu, where is your next exam?" Kai asked.   
  
"It's a couple of floors down, class room C-6." She said.   
  
"Really? That's where I'm heading." He said. The elevator door open and they both walked in.   
  
"You're going there early?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah...better late than early...let me tell you..." Shinobu said, head looking down.   
  
"I see..." Kai said, pressing the floor number. "...i'm heading there also."   
  
"Really? Cool, we can walk together there then." She said. Just then, there was a power surge. Kai and Shinobu looked around. The elevator stopped working and they were in the dark.   
  
"O no..." Kai calmly said.   
  
"Great...a black out maybe?" She asked as Kai took out a pocket flashlight and turned it on. "I guess...." He said, but then they heard an announcement.   
  
"The next exam will start in ten minutes..." the intercom said.   
  
"This is bad; it seems that this elevator stopped working only." Kai said to her as he looked for the telephone.   
  
"O no! I can't fail now! I've been waiting so long to take this test!" Shinobu panicked. Kai found the phone but no one was on the other end of the line.   
  
"Beautiful...." He said, with a sweat drop on his head. He scanned around and saw an emergency escape.   
  
"I got an idea..." He started to say, throwing his backpack up, opening the escape.   
  
"You mean we go threw there?" She asked, pointing up.   
  
"Well, unless you want to fail, then no..." He said, jumping up and climbing out.   
  
"Help me! I can't jump that high!" Shinobu called. Kai reached down and grabbed Shinobu's arm. He pulled her up and started to climb the ladder.   
  
"But what if we miss the test! Or the elevator decides to go up and crushes us?!" Shinobu hesitated as she climbed up.   
  
"Heh, you know, you're probably the first girl I've known that thinks of the worst case scenario..." He laughed, opening the emergency escape. "Come on Shinobu, we have a test to take!"  
  
**  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm home!" Shinobu called, sliding the door open. Just then, she was blasted by popers and the whole Inn exploded with sound.   
  
"Welcome back Shinobu! Our next Tokyo U student!" They called.   
  
"You guys! I don't know if I passed yet!" She yelled at them. "But what matters is how you think you did!" Kitsune said to her. "Come on! Let's party!"   
  
"Congratulations!" they called. Naru was looking around and notice someone is with her.   
  
"Hey Shinobu, who's your guest?" Naru asked.   
  
"O him? His name is Kai, if it wasn't for him, I would have instantly failed." Shinobu introduced him.   
  
"O my, look what we have here. It would seem Shinobu brought home a play mate for the night, way to go Shinobu! He doesn't seem half back also..." Kitsune teased.   
  
"Kitsune! Will you quit it! I'm just paying him back is all!" Shinobu yelled at her. Keitaro walked in with Keli.   
  
"Ok you guys, settle down now. Nice to meet you Kai. Now, if we haven't forgotten...this is a party right?" Keitaro said to them as they cheered.   
  
**  
  
"Alright you guys, I'm off to see my results! See you later!" Shinobu quickly said, running out of the Hinata Inn.   
  
"Wait up Shinobu! Don't you want company?!" Kitsune called, but was held back by Naru.   
  
"I think she'll want to be alone for this..." She said to her. "Anywho...did you see Keitaro anywhere? It's like he disappeared without a trace." "If I remember correctly, he said he has business to attend." Mutsumi said to her, cradling Keli.   
  
"Business to attend?" Naru said to herself.  
  
**  
  
[Ah...I can see it now...Shinobu Maehara on the wall that Naru, Keitaro, and Mutsumi's names where once were.] She though to herself, standing in front of the wall that should have her name on it. Just then, Kai walked next to her.   
  
"Hey Shinobu, your name should her here also?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah, yours?"   
  
"Yup, want to look together?" He asked. "Sure...1,2,....3" She counted walking towards the wall. Birds flew overhead and people cheered. The wind blew and the leaves rattled. It was a sunny day today and Shinobu looked away from the Tokyo U acceptant list.   
  
[I....I failed....]  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like so many, Shinobu failed to get into her most desired school. So she plans to take a "recovery trip" and goes off by herself. Problem is that she never told the others. Next time, Chapter 2: Touring Japan! 


	2. Chapter 2: Touring Japan

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: A lot of problems are happening in ff.n nowadays huh...well, here is the next chapter, enjoy! *eats a frozen pop-tart* Hey...these are pretty good...listen' to thee Yeti...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[I....I failed...but...how?] Shinobu thought, walking away.   
  
"Hey! Shinobu! Wait up!" Kai called but was held back by someone.   
  
"Don't follow her Kai....she needs time to think..." the person said. "Besides, don't you have to do something Kai?"   
  
**  
  
"Where is Shinobu...by now she should be home saying that she passed..." Naru said, holding Keli.   
  
"Do you think she failed?" Mutsumi said, worried.   
  
"No way...she studied for this test since high school, there is no way she could have failed." Kitsune said to them as they waited. Naru cleared her throat.   
  
"Excuse me...but I studied since high school and I didn't make it in on the first try..." Naru said, glaring at Kitsune.   
  
"Um...heh, aside from your experience that is..." Naru let out a sigh.   
  
"But still, I wonder where Shinobu can be...and where is Keitaro?"  
  
Chapter 2: Touring Japan  
  
"I can't believe I failed...I worked so hard studying with everyone that I thought I could easily pass this..." Shinobu said to herself, leaning against a rail and looking out at the sea. She was at the pier, watching the ships roll in and out, trying to figure out what to do.   
  
"I can't go back to the Hinata Inn now...they'll all know what happened. All their hard work, long hours of studying will go down the drain...arg! I'm such an idiot!" Shinobu cried.   
  
"Well, I can't say your and idiot...you're very smart Shinobu..." a voice called. She turned to her right and saw Keitaro looking out at the sea.   
  
"Sempai! I'm sooooo sorry!" She said, quickly running but she was caught by Keitaro.   
  
"Whoa there Shinobu, calm down will you." Keitaro said to her.   
  
"How can I? I failed! I wasted your time and Naru's time also! I knew something like this would happen to me..." Shinobu said, crying.   
  
"There there, calm down. Remember me, I failed three times in a row and didn't get into school until I was 22 years old." Keitaro said to comfort her.   
  
"Heh, you're right..." Shinobu said, sniffling. "But how did you find me?"   
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, this is where I went to when I first failed the entrance exam." Keitaro said, looking back at the sea.   
  
"Really?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"Yeah, when I didn't see my name on the wall, I was crushed. I thought that I wasn't smart enough to go there. Heh, you know, if it weren't my promise stirring me here, I would have given up and never met you or the other boarders in that matter. Now I'm glad I didn't give up, and you shouldn't give up either..." Keitaro said to her.   
  
"Thanks for your support Sempai...but what am I going to do now? I have a whole year of studying to go, plus I have to tell my parents that I didn't make it...and there is that issue going back to the Hinata Inn telling them I failed..." Shinobu continued on. Just then, a suitcase was dropped in front of her.   
  
"Sounds like you have a lot of sorting out to do. How about you take a relaxation trip to organize yourself." Keitaro said.   
  
"Me? What? A trip by myself?" Shinobu said in confusion.   
  
"A trip is always good to sort out your thoughts. And don't feel alone, I'm coming also." Keitaro said, taking out his suitcase.   
  
"Why? You have a lot of things to sort out also?" She asked.   
  
"Actually, no..I just want to get away from the Hinata Inn for awhile. And between you and me, you don't know what it's like sleeping next to someone that punches in their sleep." He said, winking as her. She laughed and they headed for the train station.   
  
"Hey Keitaro, what about the others? How will they know?"   
  
"Don't worry about it; I'll drop them a line later. O yeah, that reminds me, we'll be having another guest come with us." He said to her.   
  
"Really? Anyone I know?"  
  
**  
  
To the Hinata boarders....  
  
What's up you guys? I'm here with Shinobu and we are going to take a trip to Kyoto. Unfortunately she failed to get in and we're going to take this trip to get her settled down so don't worry about us! We'll be back in a week or so...anywho...  
  
~Keitaro  
  
Naru was furious and crushed the fax that Keitaro sent.   
  
"I'm going after them..." Naru said, walking to her room. "Naru! Wait! Why are you going after them? Shinobu needs to think things over!" Motoko said to her.   
  
"Maybe she thinks that something's going to happen to her hubby with a nearly eighteen year old girl..." Kitsune teased.   
  
"Ew fox eyes, that's really disgusting..." Sarah told her. They saw Naru run down the stairs and into the living room.   
  
"There is no way that he's going to let me take care of Keli for a whole week..." She said, carrying Keli.   
  
"Naru! Wait!" Kitsune called, but she was long gone.   
  
"I'll never understand those two...come on you guys! Road trip!"  
  
**  
  
"Well, he should be here any minute..." Keitaro said, looking at his watch.   
  
"You know Sempai...you still didn't tell me who was going to join us." Shinobu said to him.   
  
"Ah, there he is..." Keitaro said, waving his head. Shinobu turned around and saw Kai walking towards him with a suitcase.   
  
"Kai! What are you doing here! It doesn't make any sense why you're....o no..." She said, covering her mouth.   
  
"Yeah...failed..." He said, scratching his head. There was a brief moment of silence.   
  
"O come on you guys, this is a trip! Cheer up!" Keitaro said, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yeah, you're right...hey, isn't that our train?" Kai pointed at the train that was about to leave.   
  
"O no! Quickly! Run! Go go go!" Keitaro called, running to the train. They manage to jump in before the doors close.   
  
"Man...that was a close one..." Keitaro said, breathing hard.   
  
"You're telling me..." Kai said, also breathing hard. They walked over to their seats and sat down.   
  
"I'll be right back you guys, just make yourselves comfortable..." Keitaro said, walking off.   
  
On another cart on the same train....  
  
"Whew...manage to get the train for Kyoto before it left..." Naru said, fanning herself with her hat. Little Keli sat next to her, shaking a magazine around.   
  
"Aww...come here Keli..." Naru said picking her up. She placed her on her lap and took out her diary. She opened the book up to the next clean page and placed a picture of Keitaro and herself in front of a waterfall as her bookmark.   
  
[Ahh...I remember when this picture was taken. It was on our honeymoon when we decided to tour around Japan. And then he fell over the guard rail and went straight down to the lake below...] She smiled.   
  
"Dada!" Keli called, pointing at Keitaro.   
  
"Yes Keli, that's your clumsy dad." Naru said to her.   
  
"Moo!" Keli playfully yelled, pointing at Naru in the picture.   
  
"What?" Naru looked at her confused.   
  
"No no no sweetie, that's mommy."   
  
"Moo!"   
  
"No Keli, mommy~"   
  
"Moo!" A sweet drop appeared on Naru's head. "Well, she might have inherited daddy's brains, but she did get mommy's good looks." Naru said, smiling at her.   
  
**  
  
"So you failed also?" Shinobu asked as they sat together in the train. "Yeah, I can't figure out what went wrong. I could have sworn that I would have made it..." Kai said to her.   
  
"I could have sworn I made it also...what are your reasons to get in?" She asked.   
  
"My reasons to get in? Well, for starters, the education. But the main reason is because my fore fathers went there and I thought I would continue the tradition...." Kai trailed off and paused from a moment. "So why are you aiming for Tokyo U?"   
  
"Me? Well, let's just say that someone inspired me to go there when I was in middle school." Shinobu said to him.   
  
"An inspiration? Like, a crush?" He asked.   
  
"Well, I guess you can say that..." Shinobu said, blushing.   
  
"Heh, well, I'm going to try again next year...what are your plans going to be?" Kai asked her.   
  
"Me? I'm going to apply also. Hey! Why don't we help each other out. You know, like form a study group."   
  
"That's a great idea! After this trip, we can hit the books and prepare ourselves!" They agreed as Keitaro watched in the back.   
  
"Well, it seems that they are going to be just fine..." Keitaro said to himself.  
  
**  
  
"Ahh...I haven't been to this hotel since I was a ronin..." Keitaro said to himself as he laid in the hot spring. It was about eight thirty and there was a full moon out tonight. Shinobu and Kai both went out to look around Kyoto and Keitaro was the only person in the mixed bath spring. Or at lease that's what he thought...   
  
"Hmm...I wonder what the other guys are doing back home..." Keitaro said to himself and he placed a towel on his forehead.   
  
"Well maybe you would know if you were there in the first place!" Naru yelled, standing at the entrance.   
  
"Naru! What are you doing here!" Keitaro asked, backing away.   
  
"Don't give me that! You think you can just take a trip with Shinobu all of a sudden and not tell us before hand! How could you! I'm your wife! You can't just leave me there! And you have a daughter to take care of! Don't you care about her?!" Naru yelled at him.   
  
"Whoa! Calm down Naru! Of course I care about Keli and you. I just thought that bringing Shinobu here would clear her mind from all stress and get to think things out. We were like that once. ...Don't you remember? We were in the same boat as them when we were applying for Tokyo U." He said to her.   
  
"I remember..." Naru said in a low voice. She took a seat next to her husband.   
  
"I remember that night. It was about this time of day. The moon was out and we were on each other's nerves. We hated each other, made fun of each other, and knocked each other around."   
  
"Heh, yeah, and remember later that night. The manager came to us and gave us a honeymoon suite because she thought we were lovers?" Keitaro said to her as they laughed together. There was a moment of silence and they both looked at each other with red faces.   
  
"A lot has happened between the two of us now...and our one year anniversary is coming up....so I though we could share it away from the Hinata Inn this year, you know, to make it really special." Naru said, kissing him on the lips. "How about we have our anniversary early this year..." Naru asked, as she placed her arms around Keitaro and kissed him again. Keitaro got up and started to head for the door.   
  
"I think you should wait..." He said to her. "...because I'm planning something really special this year." Naru looked at him strangely. "And besides Naru, this is only the first day of the trip..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, Keitaro turned down sex for all you people that couldn't understand that part. Ooops, this is the preview section... *ahem* The vacation is on their way as Keitaro, Naru, Shinobu and Kai head off to the beach next. Things start to heat up between Keitaro and Naru and surprisingly, between Kai and Shinobu as well. Friends, Love, and a whole lot of sun next time, Chapter 2: Touring Japan (2)! 


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Break

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Alright! I got my glasses back! Yes, I wear glasses...lost them in a roller coaster ride 2 weeks ago...funny story actually...but that's not why you're here. Urg...soooo tired....sorry if the story gets a little weak at the end...remember, i'm still planning this thing out...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ung...oww, my neck...." Naru said, sitting up from her futon.   
  
"God, whatever I did last night, I shouldn't do it again...Hey Keitaro...you awake?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. Surprisingly, Keitaro wasn't there.   
  
"Hmm..." Naru got up and walked over to the bed that Keli was sleeping in, but she wasn't there also.   
  
"O my god, don't tell me that he left with Shinobu again and took Keli with them!" She said to herself, running into the next room. There she saw Keitaro with Keli looking at some pictures. Naru sighed with relief.   
  
"O good...there you guys are. I thought you ditched me again..." Naru said walking to Keitaro and Keli.   
  
"Hi honey...sleep well?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Well, can't say I did...I get a weird kink in my neck..." Naru said to him. Keitaro laughed nervously.   
  
"Well...let's just say that you slept in a weird position? Yeah, that's it!" Naru glared at him and decided to shake it off.   
  
"So I see you are spending some quality father-daughter time with Keli." Naru asked, sitting eye-level to Keli.   
  
"Yeah, I do this with her every morning. She always wakes up early and tends to wake me up first. Hey, check this out...Keli? Who's this?" Keitaro asked as he pointed to a picture of himself.   
  
"Daddy!"   
  
"That's right!" Keitaro said, kissing her.   
  
"Really cute, but why does she thinks I'm a cow?" Naru asked him.   
  
"What?" Keitaro raised an eye brow. Naru took out a picture of herself and showed it to Keli.   
  
"Moo!" Keli laughed. There was a sweat drop on her head.   
  
"Awww! Isn't that cute?" Keitaro said, holding Keli up.   
  
"She thinks I'm a cow! How can you think that's cute!" Keitaro looked at Naru.   
  
"Well, can't say you really look like one...but then there are those occasions that you...oops..." Keitaro covered his mouth.   
  
"Will you excuses mommy Keli? She needs to teach daddy a lesson..." Naru said to her, glaring at Keitaro. She turned Keli around so that she didn't see anything.   
  
"Naru, wait! Normal couples don't punch each other to the moon!" Keitaro said to defend himself.   
  
"Well, normal couples don't let their off spring think their mother's a cow!" Naru screamed, punching Keitaro through the wall.   
  
Chapter 3: Beach Break  
  
"Let's go you guys! The train going to Kyoto is leaving soon!" Kitsune called, running for the train. Motoko, Su, Sarah, and Kanako all ran to the train and manage to catch in on time.   
  
"I still think we should leave them alone..." Motoko said to them as she took her seat.   
  
"Non sense, Shinobu is like family and we need to help her in her time of need!" Kitsune pronounced.   
  
"Where did you get that line from? Soap operas?" Kanako asked, raising an eye brow at her.   
  
"Um...well, I guess so..." She said.   
  
"I'm detecting Shinobu's presences, 10 feet from here!" Su called, looking at her radar.   
  
"That's impossible...maybe you lost your touch Su..." Sarah said to her.  
  
"Afraid not...there they are!" Kanako said, face pressed against the window. Outside the window, Keitaro, Naru, Keli, Shinobu, and Kai just walked off the train that came from Kyoto.   
  
"Quickly! We need to catch up to them!" Kitsune called, running to the door, but then I closed on her face.   
  
"Now departing for Kyoto. Please take your seats." The overhead bellowed at the train started to move.   
  
"Nooooo!" The train left and Shinobu turned around.   
  
"What's wrong?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"I could have sworn that I heard Kitsune's voice...." Shinobu said, still looking back.   
  
"Ok, so we need to get this train in order to get to the beach...you'll love the beach Keli." Naru said, hugging her. "Now say 'mommy'."   
  
"Meow!" "Erg...well, it's better than a cow...and I know this is your doing Keitaro!" Naru yelled at him.   
  
"No! Stop! I'm still recovering from that last attack!" Keitaro screamed, running away. "Naru? Where are we going to stay?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"Well, you see every summer when I was young, I use to go with my parents to our summer house near the ocean. And now, as a wedding present, they gave it to me and Keitaro..." Naru said, looking back at Keitaro. "...well, mostly me."   
  
**  
  
"O my god...let's huge!" Shinobu said in shock as they looked at the sea lodge that they were going to stay in.   
  
"Heh, you got that right. This place has 5 rooms in all, one really big living room with a pool table, and we have the beach as our backyard...." Keitaro said to them as they walked inside.   
  
"We'll get everything unpacked, right Keitaro? You guys go enjoy yourselves!" Naru suddenly butted in, pushing Kai and Shinobu out the door.   
  
"Um...alright, we'll see you around then..." Shinobu said, walking out.   
  
"What was that all about Naru?" Keitaro asked, holding a sleeping Keli.   
  
"Well, I was thinking. Ever since we got married and after our honeymoon, we never got to spend some quality time together..." Naru said, putting her body against Keitaro.   
  
"...you know, now that Shinobu and Kai are gone and Keli sleeping...we have all day to do whatever we want..." Keitaro raised an eye brow at her.   
  
"Do you mean what I think you mean...?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"O yeah..."   
  
"That's a great idea! Let's go to the beach also!" Keitaro proclaimed as Naru fell over. Keitaro got his stuff and headed for the bathroom. "O by the way, nice try. I'm not going to tell you what's in store for you anniversary night..." Keitaro said to her, as he closed the bathroom door.   
  
"Blast...I though that act would crack Keitaro open...."  
  
**  
  
Shinobu and Kai were walking along the shore of the beach bare foot as their feet get washed by the warm waters.  
  
"Say Kai, since we are going to be study partners and all, we should know each other better." Shinobu said to him.   
  
"Alright, that makes sense... so tell me about yourself Shinobu." Kai said.   
  
"Me? Well, my full name is Shinobu Maehara. Live at the Hinata Inn where I'm the head chief." Shinobu started off.   
  
"You're the head chief?" Kai asked.   
  
"O yeah! Compared to everyone else in there, I'm the best. I just love to cook. When we get back, I'll show you some of my favorite dishes to make."   
  
"Cool, so what else can you tell me about yourself?" Kai asked.   
  
"Well, I lived in the Hinata Inn for more than 5 years now...um...I'm loving and kind...and..."   
  
"feh...love..." Kai said to himself.   
  
"What? What's wrong with love?" Shinobu asked, suddenly became stationary.   
  
"I don't believe in love..." He said abruptly.   
  
"What?! Why not?" She wanted to know.   
  
"It's just something I don't believe in..."   
  
"Surly you have experience love before." Shinobu asked as he shook his head.   
  
"O come on....your mother and father must have given you love...right?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"O geez, I forgot to drop a line to my parents...thxs for reminding me Shinobu, I'll see you later!" Kai said, scurrying back to the house.   
  
"Hey Shinobu..." Keitaro's voice was behind her.   
  
"Sempai, were you just listening now? Kai said that he doesn't believe in love. Now isn't that crazy?" Shinobu laughed as Keitaro looked at her with a serious face.   
  
"Shinobu...I think there is something you need to know about Kai..."  
  
**  
  
"Ah...nothing like the beach...nothing but to sun bathe and swim...." Naru said to herself, wearing a bikini and stretched out on a beach towel. She sat up and lowered her sunglasses to see Keli playing with a pail and shovel.   
  
"Now stay close to mommy ok Keli?" She said to her.   
  
"Quack! Quack!" Naru let out a sigh.   
  
"Heh...kids...to be that young again..." Naru said, going back to sun bathing. Just then, three big shadows blocked out the sun. Again, she sat up and saw three guys looking at her.   
  
"May I help you boys?" She asked.   
  
"Me and my buds notice that you were sitting there all alone and we were wondering if you would want to go to the bar with us." One of them said.   
  
"Heh, a bar? With you guys...I don't know..." Naru rubbed her chin.   
  
"Come on, it'll be better than lying there all day wouldn't it?" Another guys asked.   
  
"I don't know...wait, hold on...hey Keli! Come over here for a minute please." Naru called as little Keli ran over with her full pail.   
  
"Yes mama?" She asked as the guys suddenly backed off. Naru noticed them walking away.   
  
"Where you guys going?" She called.   
  
"Um...we just remember that we were going to meet someone there already...er...nice meeting you!" They said, running away. Naru looked back at Keli.   
  
"Ok, never mind, go have fun...I guess that's one good thing about being married...it gets rid of moochers really fast...." She said to herself as she looked back at the guys.   
  
"I thought you said she was single!"   
  
"Hey, that's what I thought! How should I know that she has a kid..."   
  
"Yeah, and however has her as a wife must be really handsome and strong...there is no way I'm going to pick a fight...."  
  
**  
  
"Kai's an orphan?!" Shionbu said in shock. Keitaro and Shinobu were sitting on the edge of a dock, feet dangling off the side.   
  
"Yeah, he's from the States, California to be exact, and his parents died when he was really, really young." Keitaro said to her.   
  
"So that's why he ran off when I asked him about his parents..." Shinobu said, suddenly feeling guilty.   
  
"He was brought here to Japan where his only aunt and uncle live. That's all the information I have on him. He's an orphan, no memory of his parents and is living with his aunt and uncle..." Keitaro said to her.   
  
"How do you know all this?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"Well, although we aren't suppose to...I tend to look at the applicants applying for Tokyo U and I kinda stumbled on Kai's preference." Shinobu got up.   
  
"But still, love is a wonderful feeling. Orphan or not, I don't know how Kai can't believe in love....but I'll show him what love really is." Shinobu said, running off.   
  
"Shinobu wait...." Keitaro called but she was gone. "Hope she doesn't do anything drastic...."  
  
**  
  
"Hey Kai...what's up?" Shinobu called, spotting him on top of a gigantic rock.   
  
"Nothing...just looking out at the sea. So what's your plan?" He asked her, jumping off the rock.   
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to walk into town and get a bit to eat" She said hesitantly.   
  
"A bite to eat? I thought you were going to cook..." Kai said to her.   
  
"Er....yeah! But I want to see what this town has to offer!" She said suddenly.   
  
"Ok ok, chill. Let's go...I'm getting really hungry..." Kai said, walking off.  
  
**  
  
"Urg...I guess I have to thank you for that dinner Kai..." Shinobu walked out of the restaurant.   
  
"Hey, it's no prob..." He said, walking along.   
  
"But I was supposed to treat...but I can't find my wallet anywhere...."   
  
"Er...don't mention it..."   
  
"But it cost you over sixty thousand yen! (around 50 bucks for Americans...pretty large for just two....)" Shinobu yelled at him.   
  
"Don't worry about it ok Shinobu? It's fine..." Kai said to her. It was about nine thirty and the streetlights just turned on.   
  
"O geez, we should head home and fast..." Shinobu said, wrapping her arms around herself. Just then a thin jacket was over her shoulders. She turned around and saw Kai.   
  
"Hey, I told you not to worry about me, I always wear and thin shirt and another shirt underneath...I'll be fine..." He said, smiling at her.   
  
"Ok..." [How can this person not believe in love! He kind, curious, and really caring for other people! I just don't get it!] Shinobu thought to herself as they walked home.   
  
"You know Shinobu, I know what you are doing...you're trying to convince me about love...well, I appreciate what you're doing...but it ain't going to work." He said to her.   
  
"Ok...I guess you found me out....but we should call the house to tell them that we're going to be a little late tonight..." Shinobu said, walking to the nearest store.   
  
"Well well well. Looks like we found them you guys...." Kitsune said, standing next to the entrance.   
  
"Kitsune! What are you doing here!"   
  
**  
  
[You'll never get in...]   
  
[You're dumber than you look...]   
  
[What a ridiculous wish...]   
  
[Face it kid...there's no way you can get into Tokyo U...]   
  
[You aren't the only one with dreams...we had dreams...we HAD dreams...] Voiced called as Kai stood outside, looking out at the sea.   
  
"No...Those guys are wrong.... I can get in...." Kai said to himself, watching the sun rise.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the next chapter, more of Kai's mysterious past is revealed as he tells Shinobu the whole story of his life. Also, the Hina crew has finally found Keitaro's getaway group and there will be a lot more chaos on its way before this vacation gets relaxing. More fun, surprises, and feelings are revealed next time, Chapter 4: Kai's past. 


	4. Chapter 4: Kai's Past

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Sorry you guys! Updates are going to be pretty slow nowadays since I'm preparing to go back to school. Erg...school...good lord...anywho, enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[You'll never get in...]   
  
[You're dumber than you look...]   
  
[What a ridiculous wish...]   
  
[Face it kid...there's no way you can get into Tokyo U...]   
  
[You aren't the only one with dreams...we had dreams...we HAD dreams...] Voiced called as Kai stood outside, looking out at the sea.   
  
"No...Those guys are wrong.... I can get in...." Kai said to himself, watching the sun set.  
  
Chapter 4: Kai's Past  
  
"Ah...nothing like a drink after a hot day right you guys?" Kitsune asked as she lay on the couch. Just then a suitcase was dropped in front of her. "What's that!" She asked in shock.   
  
"Come on Kitsune...the week is almost up. If you haven't notice, 5 days have past and I have to go back and teach little kids while Keitaro goes off and teaches at Tokyo U...." Naru stared at her, already done packing. Shinobu walked in and was looking around the place.   
  
"Yo, Shinobu, lost something?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"Not something...I was wondering where Kai is..." She said to them, looking into rooms.   
  
"If you are looking to Kai...he's on top of that cliff again..." Keitaro said, walking in. He pointed outside where Kai, sitting on a rock, was staring at the moon.   
  
"You know, that boy's weird. Here he is a free trip to the beach and yet, he slumps there during the mornings and nights..." Kitsune said to them.   
  
"Something is bothering him...and I'm going to figure out what it is!" Shinobu said, walking out the door and headed to the cliff that Kai was on.   
  
"Shinobu...don't you think he should be alone..." Naru asked.   
  
"Leave her be Naru. She's nearly 18 years old. Just let her do what she wants..." Keitaro said.  
  
**  
  
Kai let out a sigh as he stared at the moon.   
  
"Kai! What are you doing out here so late?!" Shinobu called, walking towards him.   
  
"Just looking at the moon...hey, thanks again for the new shoes." He said to her as she sat next to him.   
  
"No problem, after all, I did lose your pervious ones...." She said. Kai turned to her and looked into her eyes.   
  
"Give it up...I don't believe in love..." said Kai. Shinobu jumped up from her seat and was about to tackle Kai off the cliff.   
  
"How come! I spent the entire week with you, trying to show you that love is a wonderful thing! Even for an orphan, you should...eep..." She covered her mouth. Kai looked at her and turned his head.   
  
"I get it...so you found out huh? Well, how much do you know..." Kai asked her.   
  
"Well...you're an orphan and your parents died when you were young. You are now living here with your aunt and uncle." Said Shinobu. Kai laughed.   
  
"That's exactly what I wrote on my profile when I was applying for Tokyo U... Most of it is made up...." He said, closing his eyes. Again, Shinobu sat next to him.   
  
"You mean you aren't an orphan?"   
  
"Not exactly...if you want to listen to the truth, then I suggest you make yourself comfortable..." Kai told her, taking a deep breath.   
  
"First off, my fore fathers never went to Tokyo U. Just to clear that up. But as my childhood goes, I am an orphan. But my parents never died...they abandoned me...." Kai said.   
  
"Abandoned?"   
  
"Yup, my no good parents sent me here, in Japan, and left me. About me living with my uncle and aunt...not true either....I was raised by a couple that found me."   
  
"So you're living with them now?" Shinbou asked.   
  
"No, they died in a car accident...somehow, I manage to survive. I was sent to a shelter. You know, where kids with no parents go. There, I got most of my education and friends. I lived there up to now..." Kai said to her.   
  
"Wow, I didn't know your life was...well, like that..." Shinobu said to him.   
  
"Like any other kid, I had dreams. For instance, I dreamed that someday, I can get out of the shelter and out to the open world. Or that I'll find my parents one day. But then, looking at my current position surrounded by people that had their dreams crushed...I thought that mine would be crushed also."   
  
"How did you mange to get out from the shelter?" She asked.   
  
"Who says they let me out? I broke out...knowing that there was no turning back if I did make it out...I remember those days there like I was yesterday..."  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Come on Kai, let's go play outside!" A kid called. Kai looked up to him and lowered it. He was reading a book off in the far end of the room.   
  
"Kai, you spend too much time reading man. You're already the smartest person in our class. You need to relax a bit and have fun!" He said.   
  
"Stan...reading is fun. Including books that matches your interest." Kai said to him.   
  
"Man, I don't know about you...but I'm going. See you later!"   
  
"Yeah...see you..." Kai told him, continuing to read.   
  
"Hey Kai..." A voice called.   
  
"Listen Stan... I told you, I want to read..." He said, lowering his book. But instead of seeing a guy, he saw a gal.   
  
"O...hi Bell..." Kai said to her.   
  
"Reading again? What book is it?" Bell asked.   
  
"The subtle knife... Really good book you know..." Kai said. "Yes it is...you know, the lease you can do is read outside. It's a beautiful day today." Bell said to him. Kai looked at her for a minute.   
  
"Fine...I guess..."   
  
~End of Flash~  
  
"Bell?" Shionbu asked.   
  
"She was a girl at the shelter...about my age and has long brown hair. "She was one of my best friends there which I can talk freely with. Bell also was abandoned when she was young, so it was nice to talk to someone with the same experience."   
  
"Was Bell your first..." Shinobu started but was cut off by Kai.   
  
"Love? In many cases, yes. I was in love with her...." Kai said, blushing a bit.   
  
"Did she know?"   
  
"Yeah...she also was in love with me..." Shinobu's eyes widen.   
  
"Then you two were a couple!"   
  
"Nope...wrong again...we never had the chance of being a couple because she left before we were an item..." Kai said to her.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
It was in the middle of the night. Kai was looking out his window, looking at the moon when someone touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw Bell standing behind him.   
  
"Hi Bell...what are you up so late?" Kai asked her and she walked next to him.   
  
"That's my question. Ok, I couldn't go to sleep....the new person a bed away from me is snoring like a hog...so how about you?" She asked.   
  
"Just looking at the moon...for some odd reason it always brings me at ease..." Kai said to her as they both looked up at the moon.   
  
"You know, I read that the moon is associated with hope, unconscious desires, and dreams. I always think that the moon is linked to dreams. Like I sometimes dream that I am a princess, finding her prince charming...or dream that I am somewhere other than here..." She trailed off.   
  
"I sometimes dream that also. That I will get out of this hell hole and see the real world. I dream that I'll find my soul mate and live happily ever after." He said to her. Bell smiled.   
  
"You know Kai...I know that you love me...it's written all over your face...and I just want you to know...I love you also..." She said to him.   
  
"You know we can't do that...one day, one of us is going to leave here. I don't want to see you hurt if I'm the one that's going to leave before you do." He said. Bell knew what he was talking about. It hurts when someone you care about leaves. It's like when a family member dies.   
  
"Well...then we better spend as much time together as we can..." She said, wrapping her arms around Kai's arm.   
  
~End of Flash~  
  
"So what happen to you two?" She asked. Kai took a deep breath and let it out.   
  
"The very next day...her aunt came to the shelter...she left....and I didn't believe in love or romance ever again..." Kai said to her, showing no signs of grief.   
  
"Do you know where she is now?"   
  
"I don't know...but I did promise her something before she left..." Kai trailed off.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"That we will meet at Tokyo U....we promised that we'll meet again at Tokyo U...." Kai said to her.   
  
[Tokyo U? Like Sempai and Naru's promise together...] She thought in her head.   
  
"Of course, after she left, I studied my butt off. Reading everything I can, the world wars, algebra, calculus, biology...you name it, I studied it. Of course...the guys back at the shelter didn't support my work..."   
  
~Flash back~  
  
"I'm going to take the entrance exam to get into Tokyo U!" Kai exclaimed at the guys gathered around him.   
  
"So that's why you've been avoiding playing or do anything fun?" A boy asked.   
  
"You'll never get in..." another said.   
  
"You're dumber than you look..."   
  
"What a ridiculous wish..."  
  
"Face it kid...there's no way you can get into Tokyo U..."  
  
"But I know I can!" Kai yelled at them.   
  
"Kai, there isn't enough books in this rat trap that will prepare you to get into a big collage like that...there's no way..." Stan told him.   
  
"Gee, thanks for the support...I'll show you...I'll show all of you!" Kai said, leaving the room.  
  
~End of Flash~  
  
"That night, I planned my escape and executed it. I got out...but didn't know where to go from there....that's mostly it. And here I am, sitting on a rock, looking at the moon once more..." Kai said to her. He turned to see Shinobu but didn't expect her to be in tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.   
  
"You have such a good purpose to go to Tokyo U...to reunite with a loved one and to find one more chance of happiness. I'll do whatever it takes so that you can get it!" Shinobu said to him.   
  
"Well, thanks for your support...I really appreciate it. But don't worry about me...I suggest you go get some sleep... I'll be inside in a couple of minutes. I just want to be alone for awhile..." Kai said to her. Shionbu got up and walked inside the house. Kai then looked back at the moon.   
  
"Bell...I know your out there somewhere...looking at the moon also... We'll meet one day...." He got up and walked towards the house. "One day..."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone is back at the Hinata Inn and days have past. The day draws near on the anniversary of Keitaro and Naru as he finally puts his plan into action. Next time, Chapter 5: Locket of Love! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Locket of Love

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Right now, I'm facing three problems...1) Back to School. 2) Creativity in the Story (aka. Ideas...) and 3) My own laziness. Anywho...more info in the story! See you in a bit!   
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The curtains rise and applause fills the stage. But instead of Naru, Keitaro, or the rest of the boarders appear, Belldandy'sKeiichi walks to center stage. "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to Chapter 5: The locket of love! As you might have guess, this particular chapter will be about Keitaro and Naru's anniversary. The reason why I'm here right now is to tell you that there will be a bit of a lime in the story. You know, a little kissing here and a little touching there...you get it. I'm just warning you now. This story is part LIME! After this romantic chapter, we'll go straight to the humor. Thank you, I gave you a fare warning in advance, and enjoy the next chapter!" The curtains close and re-open to see Kai and Shionbu sitting down on the train that is taking them home to Hinata.  
  
"Hey Kai..." Shionbu started. Kai looked at her. "You mentioned that you ran away from the shelter right?"   
  
"Yeah...why? What's on your mind?" Kai asked.   
  
"So where are you going to stay now?" She asked him. Kai rubbed his chin for a moment, thinking.   
  
"I don't know really...probably find a hotel or something...I can't return back to the shelter now..." He said.   
  
"Huh?! Wait, how about you stay with us for awhile!?" Shionbu instantly suggested.   
  
"You sure? I mean...I don't have a lot of money and..." Kai started but was cut off by Keitaro.   
  
"Hey, don't sweat it. Sorry, couldn't help but over hear. If you need a place to say, you can always stay with us." Keitaro offered.   
  
"Really? Thanks a lot Mr. Urashima!" Kai said happily.   
  
"Er...just call me Keitaro. But there is one thing that you can do instead of paying the rent....and you know what? You can start right now!" He said, handing Keli over to Kai.  
  
"What?" Kai said, confused.   
  
"You will be our temporary baby-sitter for Keli when me, Naru, or Kanako can't watch her." He said to him. A sweat drop appeared on Kai's head.   
  
"Great...I just love children...."   
  
Chapter 5: The Locket of Love  
  
Several days have past and Kai is now one of the Hinata boarders. Today was a hot summer day and today was a special day indeed.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Naru anywhere?" Keitaro asked, walking downstairs.   
  
"Um...nope, sorry Keitaro...hey, wait a minute...isn't today your guy's anniversary?" Kitsune asked him.   
  
"You bet! And today's going to be really special!" He said, feeling proud. In the back, Kai and Shinobu were studying and Keli was pulling on Kanako's hair.   
  
"I see...so you are finally putting operation 'Screw Naru's brains out' into full effect today?" Kitsune teased.   
  
"Excuse me? Kitsune...do me a favor and don't butt in on my buissness...not today..." He said to her.   
  
"Ok...ok...but why are you still here? Don't you have a class to teach?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"Of course I do...but I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying goodbye to Naru first...besides, as long as I have my watch, I won't be late!" He said, looking at his watch. A sweat drop appeared on his head as he place the watch against his ear.   
  
"Aww crap! I'm late!" He said, running out. Just as Keitaro ran out, Naru walked out of the hot spring.   
  
"Did I just hear Keitaro's voice?" Naru asked, looking around.   
  
"Yeah, he just had one of his panic attacks and ran out."   
  
"And he didn't even say 'happy anniversary Naru, my wonderful, lovely, beautiful wife in the whole wide world'." She said, getting mad.   
  
"Whoa...chill Naru...calm down. I have a present for you guys anyways." Kitsune said, handing her a really large present.   
  
"You know Kitsune...I'm really afraid of what you're giving us. The last present you gave were tools of bondage..." Naru glared at her.   
  
"Er...then don't open it until Keitaro gets home. Also, I know a way to get him back for ditching you." Kitsune smiled. Naru turned her head towards Kitsune.   
  
"Really? What do you have in mind?"  
  
**  
  
"Gah! Sorry I'm late class, I was side tracked and..." Keitaro started, barging threw the doors. He looked at his class and notice that they never knew that he was late.   
  
"O hey, look, it's the teach..." A student said. All of the students quiet down as Keitaro puts on his white scientist jacket.   
  
"What's with all of you? Normally you would still be talking..." Keitaro asked as the student listen to him.   
  
"Well...we were wondering...did you know Naru Narusegawa?" A student asked.   
  
"Why, yes. I did actually. Why does it concern you?" Keitaro asked them.   
  
"Do you know where she is living right now?"   
  
"Y-Yes...I do, but why does this have to do with...."   
  
"Where? Can you ask her to come over here? I wanna see the Valiant Victorian and maybe ask her out..." A guy asked.   
  
"I really don't think that she would ask you out...heh, or any of you guys in that matter..." Keitaro said, with a sweat drop on his head.   
  
"O really? Why's that?" Just then, Naru kicked the door open. Everyone was talking as Naru walked over to Keitaro.   
  
"Er...hi, Naru...what brings you here? I have a class to..." Keitaro said, hesitantly.   
  
"Happy anniversary Keitaro..." She said, pushing Keitaro against the white board. Then she pinned him against the wall and kissed him deeply. After ten seconds or so, Naru broke off the kiss and walked out of his class room. Everyone was in shock, including Keitaro, who was as red as a cherry.   
  
"Urg! The teach got her first!"   
  
"Are you two married?"   
  
"Can I date your daughters if you have any?"   
  
"Excuse me?!" Keitaro yelled.  
  
**  
  
"Ok...I get that you were pretty mad at me for running off in the morning like that Naru...but did you have to make out with me in front of my students?" Keitaro asked her. Keitaro and Naru were sitting on a bench.   
  
"Of course I did. It was fun!" She said happily. "But I was super embarrassed and my students lost respect of me!" Keitaro said to her. Naru suddenly glared at Keitaro.   
  
"O yeah...Happy Anniversary Naru! My wonderful, lovely, beautiful wife ever!" Keitaro suddenly said to her. She kissed him on the check.   
  
"Heh, you forget the part where I'm the most beautiful wife in the whole wide world." She laughed.   
  
"O yes...that's reminds me..." Keitaro said, taking out a long rectangular box. He handed it to Naru and she opened it. "O wow...it's beautiful Keitaro!" She said, taking out a silver locket. She opened it and inside, words were inscribed in it. "To my love Naru, I will always love you to the ends of the earth. Keitaro." She read as she placed it around her neck.   
  
"Come on Naru...let's go..." Keitaro said to her, getting up.   
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.   
  
"O...somewhere..." He said, walking towards the lake.   
  
**  
  
"This is so romantic..." Naru whispered to Keitaro as they sat in a boat. Keitaro has rented a boat and rowed to the middle of the lake. Naru was leaning against Keitaro, eyes closed and Keitaro continued to row.   
  
"This brings back memories..." He whispered to Naru. "You mean how this is the same lake that you and Mutsumi when to when you guys went out that day?" Naru asked him.   
  
"What? Wait a minute...how did you know that we were here?!" Keitaro asked her.   
  
[Erk! Caught!] Naru thought to herself. She then hugged Keitaro and kissed him.   
  
"O...don't worry about that! What matters is that we're together right?" She said, trying to change the subject. They kissed again and Keitaro started to row back to shore.   
  
"Huh? We're going back?" Naru said, surprised.   
  
"Yeah! That's it really...say happy anniversary, give you my gift, and row to the middle of the lake. That's it really..." He said, continuing to row.   
  
"That's it? O no that isn't it!" She said, pushing Keitaro down.   
  
"N-Naru! What are you doing?!" Keitaro asked her, blushing.   
  
"That's it? Anniversary over? I thought you were going to make this anniversary special for us. Well, if you're not going to do it, I will..." She said, kissing him on the lips.   
  
"Naru..." Keitaro said, continuing to kiss her. They kept on kissing, pressing their bodies together as hard as they could.   
  
"O Keitaro....I..." She moaned, putting her hands under his shirt. Keitaro moved her so that he was on top of her as he continued to kiss her.   
  
"Naru....I love you..." He moaned.   
  
"O Keitaro...I...I...I think we are sinking!" She screamed, jumping up. They both looked as they notice that the boat was taking in water.   
  
"O wonderful...This is coming out of my pockets...." Keitaro said to himself. "What are we going to do? Huh?" Naru asked, as she just notices that Keitaro jumped off the boat.   
  
"Swim it Naru..." He said, swimming off.   
  
"Hey! You can't just ditch me like that!" She called, swimming after him.  
  
**  
  
Keitaro and Naru collapsed on the grass. "Geez...what a swim..." He said, catching his breath.   
  
"Your telling me...maybe we shouldn't have done that...someone could have saw us..." Naru said to him.   
  
"O, now we're playing it safe. You're the one that started it!" Keitaro said.   
  
"Hey, maybe if you planned something else than a boat ride, maybe I would..." Naru yelled but then a clicking sound made her stop in mid-sentence.   
  
"What's up Naru?" Keitaro asked. "I thought I heard something..." She said.   
  
"O my....Naru, don't start this again. This is no walls around us so there can't be anyone that's listening to us." Keitaro said to her. Just then black rods came out of the ground and water shot out at them.   
  
"Ack! The sprinklers!" Keitaro yelled, running around in circles.   
  
"I told you! I'm not insane!" She cried, running around also.  
  
**  
  
"Eww...I'm still soaked...I'm going to get changed..." Naru said, walking into the landlord's room. She jumped to the hole in the ceiling and climbed into her old room. Keitaro, inside his room, got changed out of his wet cloths and into some dry ones.   
  
"Yo, Keitaro..." Kai called, walking into his room.   
  
"What's up?" "I was wondering where you kept your text books when you studied for the entrance exam." Kai asked.   
  
"O, well, I need to find them...I'll deliver them to Shinobu's room when I find them." He said. Kai walked out and Keitaro walked to his book shelf.   
  
"Hey Kei-tar-o~." Naru called.   
  
"Hey Naru, do you still have your practice books? Shinobu and Kai want them to stu...stu...study?" Keitaro stuttered as he turned around to see Naru in her nerdy school girl getup. "Wow Naru, talk about coincidence...what are you like that?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"It's something I just wanted to do... You know, I was thinking back to that day when you first came. You were clumsy, perverted, and hopeless. I didn't have any feelings for you one bit." She said, to him, taking off her eye glasses.   
  
"And how about now?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Well...now, you are clumsy, perverted, and hopeless!" She winked at him as Keitaro fell over. "But there is one thing; now I love you for it..." She said, kissing him again. Keitaro fell on his back as Naru assaulted him with kisses. She ran her hands down his shirt again as Keitaro undid Naru's pony tails. Naru pulled off his shirt and rested her head against his chest.   
  
"Yo Keitaro! I was also wondering if you would....er..." Kai barged in and saw Keitaro shirtless and Naru's hair a mess.   
  
"Um...sorry if I was disturbing something...I...um...er...I'll go now..." He said, running off. Naru got up and walked away from Keitaro.   
  
[I don't believe this...even after we are married, something or someone ruins the mood between me and Naru...man....] Keitaro thought to himself.  
  
**  
  
It was the middle of the night and Keitaro suddenly woke up. He patted himself all over his body. "Ok...cloths still in tact...." He silently said, looking over at Naru. She was sound asleep. Keitaro got up and walked to the balcony and looked over the city.   
  
"An entire year married to Naru..." He said to himself.   
  
"...and it will last a life time." Naru's voice called. Keitaro turned around and Naru was standing behind him.  
  
"I thought you were asleep Naru..." He said, looking back at the city.   
  
"Well, I'm a light sleeper you know...and you make a lot of racket when you try to sneak out." She said to him. They laughed together as they looked at the moon.   
  
"Look at that moon...it's so bright and big...it's almost like I can grab it." Naru said. With the guidance of Keitaro's arm, Naru's arm raised and her hand was open. She slowly closed her hand, making it I look like she actually grabbed the moon. Naru turned to see Keitaro and they started to kiss again. Kai walked up to the deck and noticed Keitaro and Naru again, making out.   
  
"O great...looks like I picked the wrong time to see the moon again....sorry!" Kai called, running down the stairs. Again, they looked at each other.   
  
"Great...again...the mood is ruin..." Keitaro said, letting out a sigh.   
  
"Don't worry about it Keitaro...hey! I just remember! Kitsune gave us a gift." Naru said.   
  
"Kitsune? A gift?"  
  
**  
  
"Sempai! Naru! You it's time for you guys to wake up! Naru! You have to go meet your parents and Sempai, you have to go to Tokyo U!" Shinobu yelled, running to their room. As she opened the door, she saw Keitaro and Naru, naked and in a single futon.   
  
"Eeekk!"   
  
[Ok Shinobu, calm down. I promised myself that I will be fine with it when Sempai and Naru do something like this...I got to...calm down...and...] "Ewww! Sempai! Naru!" Shinobu screamed.   
  
"Hey, Shinobu, what's up....whoa! Check that out..." Kitsune said, noticing also what Shinobu saw.   
  
"Shinbou...what's...ewww kepibible..." Kai called.   
  
"Hey Keitaro...wake up you lump! You're going to be late!" Kitsune yelled. Keitaro finally came around and notice that everyone was looking at them.   
  
"What are you guys doing! Ack! I'm going to be late!" He said, jumping up.   
  
"Keitaro! Good lord man! Put on some pants!" Kitsune said, shielding her eyes.   
  
**  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Whew...man it on time..." Keitaro said to himself, walking up the stairs of the Hinata Inn.   
  
"Hey! There's Keitaro! What's up Keitaro!" Su called from the room. Sarah was also on the roof with Kai and Kanako.   
  
"What are your guys doing?" He asked them.   
  
"Just doing some repair work on the roof...I...O my god Keitaro! Look out!" Kanako screamed. Keitaro looked up and saw a whole bunch of tiles fell from the roof, crushing Keitaro.  
  
"You ok down there sergeant Keitaro?" Su called, accidentally kicking down more tiles. Slowly, Keitaro came from the pile of tiles.  
  
"I'm....ok...ack!" Keitaro screamed, getting hit by more.  
  
"What's going on out here..." Kitsune said, walking outside.  
  
"Kyahh! Sempai! Are you ok?" Shinobu screamed, rushing to his aid.   
  
"I'm...fine...." He called, pulling himself out.  
  
"Wow, he really is immortal isn't he..." Sarah said, waving her hands around. Just then, the hammer she was holding slipped from her hand and it landed on Keitaro's head, knocking him out. "Ooops..."  
  
They all ran down to Keitaro as he came too.   
  
"What...what happen..." He asked them.  
  
"Sarah knocked you out with a hammer. You ok Keitaro?" Kitsune informed him.  
  
"Keitaro? Who's that? It's such a cool name...wish it was mine..." Keitaro said to them as everyone else looked at each other with shock.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uh oh....Keitaro has been knocked out and has caught amnesia. The boarders try to restore Keitaro's memory before Naru gets back but soon relies that they don't have a lot of time to do so. What will happen next? Next time, Chapter 6: Amnesia Trouble! 


	6. Chapter 6: Amnesia Trouble

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Ok...on with the story...o, I might want to warn you, I've been to the mall for 8 straight hours (mom wanted to go shopping...good lord that's long huh...) and I've been reading Chobits so if all of a sudden Chi appears...er...just ignore her...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! There's Keitaro! What's up Keitaro!" Su called from the room. Sarah was also on the roof with Kai and Kanako.   
  
"What are your guys doing?" He asked them.   
  
"Just doing some repair work on the roof...I...O my god Keitaro! Look out!" Kanako screamed. Keitaro looked up and saw a whole bunch of tiles fell from the roof, crushing Keitaro.  
  
"You ok down there sergeant Keitaro?" Su called, accidentally kicking down more tiles. Slowly, Keitaro came from the pile of tiles.  
  
"I'm....ok...ack!" Keitaro screamed, getting hit by more.  
  
"What's going on out here..." Kitsune said, walking outside.  
  
"Kyahh! Sempai! Are you ok?" Shinobu screamed, rushing to his aid.   
  
"I'm...fine...." He called, pulling himself out.  
  
"Wow, he really is immortal isn't he..." Sarah said, waving her hands around. Just then, the hammer she was holding slipped from her hand and it landed on Keitaro's head, knocking him out. "Ooops..."  
  
They all ran down to Keitaro as he came too.   
  
"What...what happen..." He asked them.  
  
"Sarah knocked you out with a hammer. You ok Keitaro?" Kitsune informed him.  
  
"Keitaro? Who's that? It's such a cool name...wish it was mine..." Keitaro said to them as everyone else looked at each other with shock.  
  
Chapter 6: Amnesia Trouble  
  
"Hmm...this isn't good..." Kitsune said to everyone. There was an emergency meeting up in the attic. Everyone was there except Keitaro, who was sitting down in the living room, and Naru with Keli, who went to their family to show them their grand daughter.   
  
"Well...of course we know what to do right?" Kanako said to them, looking around.   
  
"Of course! We leave him there and hopefully he'll get his memory back!" Kitsune said, walking downstairs. She was caught by the back of her shirt by Shinobu.   
  
"Kitsune! What are you thinking! We have to restore his memory!"   
  
"You know...showing him stuff that he owns will probably jog his memory..." Kai said to them.   
  
"Ok, whatever! We return him to normal. But we better do it before Naru gets back or else we'll be in deep trouble." Kitsune said to them. They nodded and returned downstairs. Keitaro was fiddling with some magazines when the boarders came down and sat around him.   
  
"Hey, do you remember anything?" Motoko asked him.   
  
"Well...not really...everything is a blur..." Keitaro respond.   
  
"Well...maybe you can't remember.... but at this time, we go out and take a bath together." Kanako said to him immediately.   
  
"Kanako! You can't just plague his mind with un real thoughts!" Shinobu yelled at her.   
  
"O yes, and you always pay for my drinks down at the bar!" Kitsune added.   
  
"Kitsune!" "And you are always my target whenever I practice." Motoko said to him.   
  
"Motoko! You guys! What happen to restoring his memory!?"  
  
**  
  
Shinobu came downstairs with a box of Keitaro's personal belongings.   
  
"Hey...there isn't much in there Shinobu..." Kai said, looking inside the box.   
  
"Don't remind me...hey Keitaro, remember this?" Shinobu asked, holding up his print club notebook.   
  
"Um...not really..." Keitaro said to her. She dropped the notebook and picked up his old exam ticket.   
  
"Urashima still has that?" Motoko asked in amazement. Shinobu showed it to him but he shook his head.   
  
"There has to be something in here that will help...." She said, looking threw the items in the box.   
  
"Maybe we are looking at this thing at the wrong angle..." Kitsune said, rubbing her chin.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked.   
  
"If objects don't work, maybe actions will." She told them. Kitsune got up and walked over to Keitaro. She said down and leaned against him.   
  
"Hey Keitaro....surely you remember me right?" She said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. "Kitsune! We're here to help him! Not seduce him!" Shinobu yelled.   
  
"Urashima! Prepare to die!" Motoko yelled, taking out her blade and swigged it at Keitaro.   
  
"Ack! Please don't hurt me Motoko!" Keitaro cried. The blade instantly stopped in from of his face.   
  
"Kyahh! He said Motoko! He remembers you!" Shinobu said to them.   
  
"Kinda weird that he remembers you first huh Motoko..." Kitsune nudged her.   
  
"I don't know what you're getting at..." She said, blushing.   
  
"Hey dork! Remember us!" Sarah and Su asked, running in a kicking him on the back of his head.   
  
"Ow! Su! Sarah! I told you not to do that!" Keitaro yelled at them.   
  
"Wow! We're getting back his memory in record time!" Kai said to them.   
  
"Maybe if we hit him enough...it will bring back his memory....everyone get a hammer!" Su called.   
  
"No! No hammers!" Kanako yelled at them. Everyone sat down as they thought.   
  
"I'm going to get lunch started...you guys figure it out while I'm gone..." Shinobu told them, walking off. They all looked at Keitaro.   
  
"Well...I got it, maybe with we talk to him about his past...something will click in!" Motoko said to them.   
  
"Ok...how about this, Keitaro. Remember me? I'm Kanako. I'm your lover." Kanako told him.   
  
"Of course...they have to be real things from the past Kanako!" Motoko said to her.   
  
"Hey Keitaro. I'm Kai remember? From the states?" Kai said to him.   
  
"You're from the states also?" Sarah asked.   
  
"Yeah...why?" He asked her. Sarah held out her fist. Immediately, Kai gave her props.   
  
"Californian I see...."   
  
"Spaghetti is up!" Shinobu called, walking into the room with a plate of spaghetti.   
  
"Ah! The Shinobu Spaghetti! Shinobu Maehara!" Keitaro suddenly said.   
  
"Hey! He remembers you Shinobu!" Kitsune said to her. Just then they held the door slid open.   
  
"Hello?" a voice called.   
  
"Aw crap! It's Naru! We're screwed!" They yelled, running around. But then Mutsumi's head popped up from the door.   
  
"You guys home?" She said, seeing everyone falling over.  
  
**  
  
"Amnesia?! That's terrible!" Mutsumi said to them.   
  
"Well, we were wondering...well, since you are well...you, can do something to jog his memory." Kitsune asked her. Mutsumi thought for a minute.   
  
"Nope, sorry. I never experience having amnesia before. Sorry!" Mutsumi told them as they fell over again.   
  
"Surely you can inform him on his past, can't you?" Shinobu asked her.   
  
"O my, I can do that!" She said, grabbing Keitaro's hand. "Come on Kei-kun, let's go take a walk."   
  
"Um...ok...bye all you nice people!" He said to them, walking out the door. They all had a sweat drop on their heads.   
  
"O great...did you get the feeling like our hard work just went down the drain..."  
  
**  
  
"I'm a teacher at Tokyo U?" Keitaro asked Mutsumi. They were sitting down in front of the train station.   
  
"Wow, you don't remember anything...how about your childhood? Anything?" She asked him. Keitaro thought for a while.   
  
"Nope...sorry..." He said to her.   
  
"Ok...let me tell you all about your childhood....it all started...um...twenty years ago? Or was it twenty-one years ago.... O well, but your grandma, Hina, use to run the Inn that you were just in."  
  
"Grandma Hina?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Yes...and you were their on vacation every so often. So was I. I'm from Okinawa and my family often comes here also to spend our vacation."   
  
"Hey, I think I remember something!" Keitaro said to her.   
  
"Yeah? Like what?" Mutsumi asked excitedly. Just then, Keitaro's face went blank.   
  
"Nope...never mind. It escaped me..." He said to her.   
  
"Ok....do you remember making a promise? To a little girl?"   
  
"Hey...now that you mention it...a girl in the park right? She had a Liddo kun doll..." Keitaro said, suddenly got struck by inspiration.   
  
"That's right Kei-kun!"   
  
"And that girl...she used to call me Kei-kun also..."   
  
"Yes! Do you remember!"   
  
"And...and we promised that we will go to Tokyo U together..." He said to her.   
  
"O me, O my! You do remember!"   
  
"Yes! It's all coming back to me! You must have been my promised girl!" He proclaimed to her.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"That must be it! I have it all figured out now! Thanks...um...Mutsumi was it? Thanks a lot! I need to go tell the others..." He said running the opposite direction to the Hinata Inn.   
  
"O my...looks like it all hasn't sunken in yet...maybe I should have mentioned Naru..."   
  
**  
  
"Papa!" Sarah called, running towards Seta.   
  
"Hey there Sarah. You're all grown up aren't you. Hey there you guys, have you seen Keitaro anywhere?" Seta asked.   
  
"Not here....we have quite the predicament with him right now though..." Kitsune said to him.   
  
"O really? Like what?" He asked them.   
  
"Amnesia"   
  
"Amnesia huh...well, you guys are trying to bring back his memory right?"   
  
"Yeah...but easier said than done..." Motoko said.   
  
"Well, you guys better do it sooner rather than later. I've seen cases where the person with amnesia couldn't recover from it..." Seta said to them.   
  
"You mean..."   
  
"Yeah...never learned about his past or the present...quite sad because he ended up marrying some girl even though he was married..." He told them. Just then, Mutsumi and Keitaro both walked in holding each other's hands.   
  
"O, there you are part timer." Seta said as everyone was scared stiff.   
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"O yes...I'm sorry, I'm Seta...wait, you don't remember...." He said, laughing.   
  
"No duh Papa!" Sarah said, hitting him on the back of the head.   
  
"Hey...not that I think about it...there is a way that I can bring back his memory..." He said, taking out a wine bottle.   
  
"Really? Can you do it?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"Sure can..." He said, striking Keitaro down with the bottle of wine.   
  
"Kyahh! What did you do! We said help him not kill him!" Shinobu yelled.   
  
"Don't sweat it, if you get amnesia by hitting your head against something that's hard, then it should work the same way bringing memories back. Either that, or I just gave him a concussion." He said, scratching his head.   
  
"That's not a good thing!"   
  
"Look! Keitaro's coming to!" Su called. The all crowed around Keitaro who was getting up from broken glass.   
  
"Urg...what just happened?"   
  
"Seta smashed you down with a wine bottle...you ok Keitaro?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine Kitsune..." He said to her. "Hey, you know my name..." She said to him.   
  
"Of course I know your name...why shouldn't I? I mean, I known you for more than five years along with everyone else..." He said to them as they stood there in shock.   
  
"He remembers!"   
  
"We're not in trouble anymore!"   
  
"We can go back to our lives now!" They cheered, walking off.   
  
"Huh? Wait! Where are you guys going? Did I miss anything Seta?" He asked, turning to him.   
  
"Er....nothing really. In fact, I even forgot why I'm here now....I suggest that you go get yourself clean up, you smell like alcohol." Seta said to him, walking outside.   
  
[Gee...I wonder what's everyone deal today...] Keitaro thought.   
  
**  
  
Keitaro was in his room, changing into a different pair of clothes when Naru walked in with a sleeping Keli.   
  
"Hey Keitaro, what up?" She said to him.   
  
"Huh? O...um...fine? I guess...how about you?" He asked, quickly buttoning his shirt.   
  
"O, great. My parents were really trilled to see Keli again, and so was little sister. You know, we should go out tomorrow. We'll walk, eat lunch, watch a movie. Wouldn't it be great?" Naru asked him. Keitaro turned and looked at her.   
  
"Um...that's great and all....but who are you?"  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seems that Keitaro hasn't fully recovered from his amnesia as he has forgotten about his wife Naru and his daughter Keli. Naru now is trying desperately to restore his memory of her before this turn of events is permanent. Next time, Chapter 7: Too little, too late! 


	7. Chapter 7: Too little, too late

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Whew! The heat is really getting to me! Gotta...finish....story! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keitaro was in his room, changing into a different pair of clothes when Naru walked in with a sleeping Keli.   
  
"Hey Keitaro, what up?" She said to him.   
  
"Huh? O...um...fine? I guess...how about you?" He asked, quickly buttoning his shirt.   
  
"O, great. My parents were really trilled to see Keli again, and so was little sister. You know, we should go out tomorrow. We'll walk, eat lunch, watch a movie. Wouldn't it be great?" Naru asked him. Keitaro turned and looked at her.   
  
"Um...that's great and all....but who are you?"  
  
Chapter 7: Too little, too late  
  
Naru's eyes widen as she continued to stare at Keitaro.   
  
"What do you mean? I'm your wife, Naru, duh!" She playfully said to him, getting into her futon.   
  
"Come on now, you coming to bed or what?" Naru asked him.   
  
"Wife? O no, I'm single...I think you're confusing me with someone else..." Keitaro said to her.   
  
"Heh, you're good at that now quit joking around and come to bed. It's late." Naru said, still in a playful voice. But Keitaro just stood there doing nothing. The joke was over.   
  
"Keitaro! What's wrong with you!" Naru said, jumping up.  
  
"Come on now! It's me! Naru! Your wife! Don't' you remember!" She yelled at him.   
  
"I'm....I'm sorry but...I never met you before...." He said, rubbing his head.   
  
"Keitaro, this isn't funny anymore..." She warned him.   
  
"I'm sorry...but I think I should leave now..." He said, walking out the door. Naru quickly ran after him.   
  
"Keitaro! God dammit! Come back here!" She screamed as he walked away. Keitaro didn't turn back and kept on walking. Just then, Naru grabbed one of her think text books and smashed it on Keitaro's head.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with you Keitaro...but maybe this will cool you down for awhile..."  
  
**  
  
"Good morning Naru, sleep well?" Shinobu asked as everyone ate in the kitchen. Keitaro was knocked out and tied to the sofa.   
  
"Strange....did Keitaro act weird yesterday to you guys or what?" Naru asked them. They all stopped eating and had a sweat drop on their heads.   
  
"Um...no! Not really! Why?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"Well the thing is..." Naru started when suddenly Keitaro walked in.   
  
"O, hey you guys. Shinobu, what's for breakfast?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Keitaro!" Naru called. He turned to her and then turned to the others.   
  
"Hey you guys, when did we get a new boarder?" He asked as everyone fell over. "It's me you ding dong!" Naru yelled at him.   
  
"Yeah Keitaro...it's Naru, you know, your wife." Shinobu said to him.   
  
"My wife huh....why can't I remember her...?" He said to himself while the others had more sweat drops on their heads. Kitsune pulled Motoko down from under the table.   
  
"Motoko! He doesn't remember Naru!" She whispered to her.   
  
"This isn't good! Of all things he could have forgotten!" She whispered back. They sat back up and looked at the confused Keitaro.   
  
"Kitsune? Motoko? Aren't you going to fill me in?" Naru stared at them.   
  
"Er...we don't know what happen!" Kitsune said, defending herself.   
  
"That's right Naru! I don't know what's wrong with him!" Motoko said to her.   
  
"Well, the truth is Naru that Sarah here..." Su started.   
  
"Hey! You can't blame this shit on me!" Sarah called.   
  
"...threw a hammer at Keitaro and he caught amnesia! Then Seta came along and smashed him with a wine bottle!" She said to her.   
  
"Su! You weren't supposed to tell her!" Kanako yelled at her.   
  
"O crap...look at the time...come on Shinobu, we have to study!" Kai said running out upstairs with Shinobu.   
  
"O damn! We have to...do that...thing...later Naru!" They called but were blocked off by Naru's arm.   
  
"O no you don't...you have to tell me how you made him remember you guys!" Naru yelled.   
  
"We really don't know. When Seta kicked his ass, his memory came back. Just show him things that have you in it and he'll be fine!" Kitsune said, hesitating.   
  
"Show him stuff huh..."   
  
**  
  
"Um...look Nancy..." "Naru..." She corrected him. "Um...sure, but did you really have to tie me up to a chair!" Keitaro asked her, trying to wiggle free.   
  
"Well, if I didn't you'll probably run away right?" Naru asked him. He slowly nodded his head.   
  
"Exactly....well, I'm here to help you remember me. Check this out Keitaro." Naru said, taking out a picture of them on their wedding day. Keitaro looked at the picture.   
  
"Hey...that's me! But who's the other girl?" He asked Naru.   
  
"That's me you dork!" She screamed, taking out another picture of them but this time, in front of Hinata Inn.   
  
"Er...nope...sorry." He said to her.   
  
"God dammit Keitaro! You have to remember me! We were together for more than 4 years and now you can't remember a thing!" Naru shook him.   
  
"I"m sorry Nana, but I'm trying!" Keitaro said, being shaken around.   
  
"It's Naru!" She yelled. Just then, Keli crawled to Naru. "Ah! Keli!" Naru said, picking her up and showing her to Keitaro.   
  
"Keli! Do you remember Keli? She's your daughter!" Naru said to him.   
  
"Keli? Keli Urashima? Hey! I remember Keli!" He said, suddenly struck by inspiration.   
  
"Kyah! Do you remember me now?" Naru asked. Keitaro turned to her.   
  
"Um...who are you again?" He asked as Naru fell over.   
  
"Keitaro! How dense can you be! You remember your own daughter yet you don't remember who gave birth to her!" Naru practically screamed in his ear.   
  
"Geez Nancy, can you yell any louder?" He asked.   
  
"It's Naru! O my god!" She said, getting up.   
  
"Hey...hey! Where are you going?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"I'm going out...maybe a little fresh air will calm me down..." She said, walking off.   
  
"Wait! You still have to untie me!" Keitaro called.  
  
**  
  
[I just don't get it...Keitaro. How could he not remember me? We went through everything together! From the time we fail our entrance exams, to the point where we passed them. From the beginning of collage to our graduation. From our childhood to now.] "And yet he can't even say my name right!" Naru screamed. She then looked around as the people looked at her strangely and passed by her. [Great...now everyone thinks I'm a lunatic....but they'll be screaming too it their loved one didn't remember you. Damn you Keitaro. I can't believe that remembers his own daughter but doesn't remember who is wife is.] "Dammit! And we had sex last night also!" Naru yelled, scratching her head wildly. Again, she looked around as people ran away from her. [Great...I just said that out loud didn't I...] Naru thought.   
  
"Naru?" a voice called. Naru immediately turned around.   
  
"Keitaro?" She asked.   
  
"Er...not really..." Seta said to her. Naru turned back around.   
  
"Hi Seta...what brings you here..." She asked him.   
  
"I was just wondering what's wrong with you. You seem down." He said to her. Naru sighed.   
  
"Seta...what would you do if someone you love...all of a sudden, doesn't remember you?" Naru asked him.   
  
"Hmm....so Keitaro didn't full recover I see...Well, if I were you, I would stay by his side. Through think and thin, sickness and in health. Remember Naru? Your vow to Keitaro." He said to her.   
  
"Your right...sickness and in health...I guess I should go....thanks Seta. I'm off to see Keitaro." Naru said, walking off.   
  
"Wait Naru, before you go, give this to Haruka for me, will you?" Seta asked, handing Naru a small black box.   
  
**  
  
"Hey Kai..." Shinobu started. They were sitting down in Shinobu's room with a pile of books on the table.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I have a question about your past...if you don't mind..." Shinobu said.   
  
"Ok...I'm in for a little break, what's your question?" He asked.   
  
"Well...you said that you were in love with a girl at the shelter right?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah...so what about?"   
  
"And that you two left and were going to go to Tokyo U together right?"   
  
"Uh huh..."   
  
"I was wondering what was she like? Like her personality." Shinobu asked her.   
  
"Well...Bell is a nice, sweet young girl. She was very popular with the other girls and most of the guys as well. She knows how to cook, do the laundry, and other things that make her very motherly. She's very neat and tends to get ticked off if someone left a mess. She always wears a bandana on her head and wears an apron if she can get her hands on one. She wears this really pretty green shirt and wears a black shirt. You know, she kinda reminds me of you Shinobu." He said to her.   
  
"R-Really?" She said, blushing.   
  
"Yeah...and if I still didn't believe in love, I would be in love with you right now..." He said to her.   
  
"Aouuu! Ah! We shouldn't be talking about love right now! We need to study!" She quickly said, opening a book.   
  
**  
  
"Come on Keitaro...remember this?" Naru asked, holding the picture of them in front of the waterfall from her diary.   
  
"Um....sorry Natalie...nothing..." He said to her.   
  
"Arg! It's Naru! Naru! Naru!" She said to him.   
  
"Geez Nami...no need to get upset and all. Why are you doing all this anyways?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Because you're my husband! You don't remember it, but I do! We made a vow that we will take care of each other in sickness and in health and that is what I'm doing now! I'm not going to stop until you are fully healed." She said to him as Naru continued to run through her stuff to find what else she can use.   
  
"Hey...your husband...what kind of guy was he?" Keitaro asked. Naru took a deep breathe.   
  
"He...was a loving husband. A husband that you know was going to be trustworthy to the very end. A very determined, nice ...perverted husband...but never the less, I love him." Naru said to Keitaro.  
  
"Yo, you guys. You have a guest." Kai said, opening the door. There stood Kai with Seta   
  
"Hi there Naru, need help recovering Keitaro's memory?" He asked her.   
  
"Hi Seta!" Keitaro called.   
  
"Yeah...but I don't have anything left I can show him..." Naru said to him.  
  
"Hmm...looks to me not everything..." He said, walking towards Naru. He reached for Naru's neck and took off her necklace that had the locket that Keitaro gave her. He approached Keitaro and handed the locket to him.   
  
"Keitaro...read what you wrote to her." He said to him.   
  
"To my love Naru, I will always love you to the ends of the earth." He paused. "Keitaro..." saying the last word in the locket. Keitaro's eyes suddenly widen.   
  
"Ah! Naru!" Keitaro said.   
  
"Keitaro..." Naru said, rushing up to him. She gave him a hug.   
  
"You remember me!"   
  
"Of course I do...what kind of husband would I be if I forgot my own wife's name?" He asked. Naru's eyes watered at she hugged him again.   
  
"Hmm...maybe I should come back in a couple of days...I'll see you two around..." Seta called, walking out the door.  
  
**  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
"An archeological dig?" Keitaro said.   
  
"Yeah...there is an archeological dig over at the United States that we were invited to." Seta said to him. They were in the living room where everyone gathered.   
  
"The plane leaves tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go." Seta informed him. Keitaro looked around to the other boarders.   
  
"Um...sure, I'd love to." He said to him.   
  
"Cool. O...don't worry about him you guys, he'll only be gone for two weeks or so." Seta said to them as they relaxed.   
  
"Now you go pack up your stuff Keitaro, you don't want to be running late and miss the plane." Naru said to him. Keitaro went upstairs as Seta walked outside.   
  
"Um...Mr. Seta?" Kai grabbed his arm. Seta turned around.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Is it possible if I can go also? I want to go visit my birth place and...well...I'll pay for my own ticket." He asked.   
  
"Heh, don't worry about it. Of course you can come. I'll just say you're with us." Seta told him.   
  
"Thanks a lot Mr. Seta!" Kai said happily.   
  
"Er...just Seta..."   
  
So, Keitaro, Kai, and Seta left for American once more and the boarders watched as the place left....  
  
One day...  
  
"So...you would like to rent a room also huh...and your name is?" Kanako asked, holding a clipboard.   
  
"My name is Katherine...but you can just call me Bell..."  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normally there would be a preview here...but as you can tell, there really doesn't need to be a preview right? Next time, Chapter 8: The New Girl 


	8. Chapter 8: The New Girl

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: New twist in the story now huh? Hey, I've met two of my readers (accidentally...don't ask how...) and they're been pronouncing Keli's name two different ways. Plz send your pronunciations, stresses, and syllables to me...I just want to know how you are saying her name. THNXS!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day...  
  
"So...you would like to rent a room also huh...and your name is?" Kanako asked, holding a clipboard.   
  
"My name is Katherine...but you can just call me Bell..." She said to Kanako. She looked at Bell.   
  
"Bell?"  
  
"Er...never mind...just call me Kate then..." She said  
  
Chapter 8: The New Girl  
  
Kanako walked down the halls of the Hinata Inn as Kate followed right behind her.   
  
"Your room number will be 202 ok? Your neighbor next door is Shinobu Maehara. She's studying so keep your voice down when she and her friend is over." Kanako said to her, bringing Kate to her room.   
  
"Um..ok.." Kate said to her, bringing her stuff into her room.   
  
[Studying huh...but it's the middle of summer...summer school? Maybe I should say hi to her.] She thought to herself, straightening her bandana. She walked out and knocked on Shinobu's door. The door opened and a stressed out Shinobu stood there. Her hair's a mess, there were deep bags under her eyes and it seems that she pulled an all nighter last night.   
  
"Um...may I help you?" Shinobu asked. She looked up at the girl at her door. She had long brown hair, a bandana on, with a green shirt on and a black dress.   
  
"Um...hi! My name's Kate...I'm going to be your neighbor for awhile...and...O man. Your room's a mess!" Kate called, walking into her room. At that instant, she stared to rearrange everything in her room.   
  
"Um...miss? Er...Kate? What are you..." Shinobu started but was cut off by Kate.   
  
"I'm cleaning your room. The landlord told me you're studying for something and there is no way that you can study in this kind of condition." She said; straighten out pictures and neatly stacking books.   
  
"Um...gee, thanks. But I'm not always like this. I'm really neat and tidy...I guess I should take a break once in a while huh..." She said to Kate, also helping out straighten out stuff. In a matter of minutes, Shinobu's room was sparkling clean.   
  
"Wow...thanks for the help Kate." Shinobu thanked.   
  
"No problem. I enjoy cleaning...just what are you studying anyways?" Kate asked.  
  
"O...just studying for a test is all..." She said to her, returning to her desk. Kate walked over and looked at the work she did.   
  
"O no...This is all wrong..."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Look...you have to divide here and then bring the decimal three places here..." Kate said to her, pointing at her math problems she got wrong.   
  
[Whoa...she's right...] "Geez...and your good at math...um, thanks again." Shinobu said to her. Just then, Kate took a seat next to her.   
  
"Looks like you need help studying...You don't mind if I help do you? I also need to study because I'm applying for the entrance exam to Tokyo U." She said to Shinobu.   
  
"Tokyo U?!"  
  
**  
  
Naru laid on her futon, rolling a empty water bottle around as Keli plays with a set of barn animals.   
  
"Moo! Moo! Cluck! Cluck! Roar!" Keli played.   
  
[Heh...I knew that buying her that would really make her happy. With Keitaro gone and all...everything seems...well, boring. Hey, maybe I should go play with Keli. Yeah! Real mother daughter time.] Naru thought, getting up and walking to Keli.   
  
"Hey there my little princess. Can mommy play with..." She started but then saw Keli stack two cows on top of each other.   
  
"Er! Keli! No, don't do that to the animals now...heheheh..." Naru laughed nervously. Keli tilted her head.   
  
"Moo!" She laughed, pointing to Naru. There was a giant sweat drop on her head.   
  
"Hopefully this is a phase she's going through...nothing permanent..." She hoped. Just then, Kitsune's present from their anniversary caught Naru's eye.   
  
[O yeah...I totally forgot about this...maybe because I'm scared of what my best friend would give us...] She thought, opening the present. Inside was a book.   
  
"10001 ways to improve, increase, and give a boost in your sex life..." She read the title.   
  
"Great...who really cares...hey...would you look at that..." She said, looking at the index of the book.  
  
**  
  
"Tokyo U!?" Shinobu said surprised.   
  
"That's right, Tokyo U..." Kate said to her, continuing to work in a workbook.   
  
"Wow, I didn't know you were applying also. I'm going to apply there also!" She said happily. Kate looked back at her paper.   
  
"Well, it seems that you need to do a lot of studying then...you have all those wrong..." Kate said to her as Shinobu stared back at her paper.   
  
"I what?"   
  
"O...and I need another workbook..." She said, tossing the other workbook.   
  
"Hold on! You're done with that one!" Shinobu asked in amazement.   
  
"O, and you might want to look at your number twenty-two again...you got that one wrong..." Kate said to her.   
  
"Ok! That's it...I don't know why you're studying. I mean, those are collage problems! How can you finish those in less than ten minutes? I mean, you're obviously going to get in at the first try anyways." Shinobu said to her.   
  
"Well, you'll be surprise...I did get accepted into Tokyo U..." Kate said to her. Shinobu dropped everything.   
  
"But why are you...!"   
  
"Studying still? Because I didn't accept their invitation...that's why." Kate said.   
  
"I don't get it...why?"   
  
"Because I promised someone that I would go with him to Tokyo U together. When I saw that he didn't make it, I decided to wait another year." Kate said to her.   
  
"Wow, now that's real commitment...who is this guy?" Shionbu asked. Kate took a deep breath.   
  
"Let's see...He has short hair, wearing blue jeans, a collared shirt with a white shirt underneath. He is about my height and was a very jaded past." Kate told her.   
  
"Really? What was he like?"   
  
"Well..."  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Kate asked as she sat down next to him.   
  
"Nothing much...just checking out the scenery." He said, smiling at her.   
  
"Well, I was in the kitchen and..."   
  
"They let you in the kitchen?" He asked her.   
  
"Yeah, and I made this sandwich. I cut it in half; one for you and one for me. I also manage to savage some drinks from the fridge." Kate happily said as she handed him a drink.   
  
"You know Kate...this is great. Even though it seems we have it the worse, I know I'll see it through when you're by my side..."  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
"Wait a moment...where did this take place?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"O...um...well, in an orphanage. Surprised? Ok, yes, I'm an orphan and the person that I'm talking about was someone I met at the orphanage.   
  
"But let me tell you, we...we were meant to be...but with all of the rules that we had to follow, it would seem imposable to make a real relationship...that's why..."  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"You do realize that one of us is going to leave this dreaded place right?" Kate asked him. He slowly nodded his head. Kate wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"I don't want to part with you...you know that...and I'll never forget you. But what happens if we do forget. What happens if we do forget what ever happened her long ago..." Kate asked him.   
  
"That will never happen. I'll always remember you. And if we do go, how about this. When we are finally out of here....we'll go to Tokyo U together. We'll take the entrance exam and live happily ever after at Tokyo U." He said to her.   
  
"That sounds good...promise me...when we get out...we'll go to Tokyo U together."   
  
"I promise."  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
"Wow...and you held yourself back because he failed..." Shionbu said to her.   
  
"That's right. It's the promise we made together that's making me hold back another year. We promise to go together and I'll wait until he makes it." Kate said to her.   
  
"But what happens if he never makes it?" She asked Kate.   
  
"Well, then I'll never go to Tokyo U...simple as that." She said.   
  
[Wait a minute...where have I heard this story before...] Shinobu thought as she remembered Kai's story. [Could Kai be that person in her story? Wait...then does this mean that Kate is really...] "Kate! I need to know! What is his name!" Shinobu practically screamed, off the floor and in her face.   
  
"What? Why do..."   
  
"I need to know his name. What was his name?" She continued to ask her.   
  
"His...his name is Taro, Taro, ok?" Kate said to her.   
  
[Taro? Kai? I guess they're not the same person...haha, guess that teaches me not to be so jumpy on stuff that isn't my business to begin with.] She thought to herself.   
  
"Um...may I ask why you want to know his name?" Kate asked.   
  
"Well, I thought I heard that story from somewhere else...but I guess I didn't...Well, I have to study some more...like you said, I have a lot to do..."   
  
**  
  
Two Weeks later...  
  
"Hey you guys! We're finally home!" Keitaro called as he was rushed by everyone.   
  
"Keitaro! How's your trip?"   
  
"Welcome back sweetie!"   
  
"How's America? See anyone hot there?"   
  
"What did you bring us?"   
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Settle down everyone!" Keitaro said to them. Shinobu looked around and notice that Keitaro and Seta are the only ones present.   
  
"Sempai? Where's Kai?" She asked him.   
  
"Ah, Kai. He said that he is going to take a walk around town. Said he'll eat out tonight."   
  
"O I see..." "Well, Keitaro has made a major discovery over at America." Seta said, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Really? What did he discover?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"Well, he found a hidden catacomb when we were leaving." Seta said to him.   
  
"O come on Seta...all I did was accidentally lit some dynamite and threw it over my shoulder...it was an honest mistake!" Keitaro said.  
  
"O great...it was a blow accident..." Sarah said. They continued to talk when Keitaro notice that Naru walked upstairs.   
  
"Um...excuse me for a minute..." He said to them as he walked upstairs.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Naru! Happy to see me?" Keitaro asked, walking into their room.   
  
"Of course honey! So how was America?" Naru asked, nose in the book.   
  
"O, it was great! Saw a lot of people. Learned more English. Saw some people at the beach...heheh..." He laughed but then received an evil glare from Naru.   
  
"Not like I did anything! And I got you a present....sorta..." He said, talking out a small package. Naru looked at it and stared back at Keitaro.   
  
"Keitaro...it's a condom...a glow in the dark condom...what kind of freak buys a glow in the dark condom..." Naru asked him.   
  
"Heh...well, actually, my friends said that my wife will love it...and...er...what are you reading?" He asked her.   
  
"Just a book what Kitsune gave us. Hey, check this out...this couple has been married for 34 years and they still do it 5 times..." Naru said to him.   
  
"A month?" He asked.   
  
"No...A week..." They stared at each other.   
  
"Hmm, you know...I was really lonely over at America...how about you and me...go fool around..." He said, slowly approaching her.   
  
"Not now Keitaro...kinda reading something..." She said, getting up and avoiding Keitaro's kiss.   
  
"O come on, I'll nail that book on the ceiling and you'll still be able to read..." He said, again trying to kiss her.   
  
"O...look at that..." She said, again avoiding him.   
  
"Naru...this is probably the only time we have alone together...Keli went with Kanako so we have the whole day to ourselves."   
  
"Yes...but this book is really hard to put down..." She said, sitting down on a chair.   
  
[I don't believe this...she'll rather read a book and be with me...] He cried.  
  
**  
  
It was the middle of the night, it was a full moon and everyone was asleep. Keitaro and Naru were asleep together with Keli asleep from afar, Shinobu knocked out from lack of sleep, and room 202 was unoccupied. On the balcony, Kai was leaning against the guard rail as he looked at the full moon. Kate walked up the stairs to the balcony and saw Kai looking at the moon. She slowly approached him and stood next to him.   
  
"Hello Taro...nice to see you again..." Kate said to him  
  
"Good to see you again....Bell..."  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter, there's more surprises, more drama, and more fun now that the two have finally met once again. And when Keitaro stumbles onto something that he wasn't suppose to see...well, you'll find out soon enough. Next time, Chapter 9: The Past meet the Present! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Past Meets the Present

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: New twist in the story now huh? Ok...let's see...i've been playing GTA: Vice City...but nothing new...! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the middle of the night, it was a full moon and everyone was asleep. Keitaro and Naru were asleep together with Keli asleep from afar, Shinobu knocked out from lack of sleep, and room 202 was unoccupied. On the balcony, Kai was leaning against the guard rail as he looked at the full moon. Kate walked up the stairs to the balcony and saw Kai looking at the moon. She slowly approached him and stood next to him.   
  
"Hello Taro...nice to see you again..." Kate said to him  
  
"Good to see you again....Bell..."  
  
Chapter 9: The Past Meets the Present  
  
"Rumor has it that you didn't make into Tokyo U..." Bell said to him, leaning against the guard rail.   
  
"Well rumor has it that you didn't accept their proposal..." Kai said back to her. They stared at each other.   
  
"Heh, looks like we're both in the same boat then huh..." Bell sighed.   
  
"So, you're going by your first name here?" Kai asked.   
  
"Yeah...they'll remember my name better...and I see that you're going by your nick name..." Bell said.   
  
"You bet..." Again, there was silence.   
  
"So...staring at the moon again?" She asked him.   
  
"Yup..."   
  
"O...I see...you know, I've been doing the same thing ever since I left...you still think that it represents dreams and hopes?"   
  
"Yup..." Again, silence.   
  
"I don't get it...I thought that we would have a lot to say...but...I can't think of a thing to say!" Bell said to him.   
  
"Heh, maybe because we don't have a lot to say. All we really did after we left the shelter was study and try to get into Tokyo U..." Kai said. They laughed.   
  
"You're right...there isn't much to talk about..." Bell agreed.   
  
"Hmm...but hey, I got something to ask you. Why didn't you go to Tokyo U when you had the chance?" He wanted to know.   
  
"Silly rabbit, I was going to go to Tokyo U WITH you, remember?"   
  
"Heh, you haven't changed a bit have you?" Kai asked Bell.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You're still that lovable, neat, and cute girl that I remember..." He said to her.   
  
"Aww, that's so sweet...you haven't changed a bit..." She said, smiling.   
  
"Heh, that's what you think..."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You know Bell...ever since you left. I...I just couldn't stop feeling hurt. Even thought we promise to see each other again...I was afraid that we weren't. But if I fall in love again, I know that someday this pain will come again...so I became afraid of love..." He said, closing his eyes.   
  
"Is that how you feel now? Are you still afraid of love?" Bell wanted to know.   
  
"To be perfectly honest...yes. Yes I am. I've convinced myself that love; even thought it feels great...there will be a time that it will hurt so much in the end." Bell thought for a minute.   
  
"Does...Does that mean you're not in love with me anymore?" She asked him.   
  
"I'm...I'm not sure...I've known you all my life. From the time we were in school to know. I've known you for so long that you've become part of my life. So big that I don't want you to leave by my side...but now I'm...I'm just not sure..." He said, placing his head on the rail. Bell placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"It still sounds like you're still living the rules of an orphan..." She said to him.   
  
"I have to live by them Bell, it got me this far in life alone..." He said.   
  
"Well, I won't force you to do anything...I just want you to know that my feelings haven't changed. I still love you." Bell told him, walking downstairs.   
  
"Bell!" Bell stopped and turned around.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Shinobu, a girl that is also studying for the entrance exams, don't tell her that you're Bell..." Kai said.   
  
"But why not..."   
  
"Just...don't tell her..."   
  
**  
  
The alarm when off in Shinobu's room and she instantly got up.   
  
"Alright! I'm ready today! After I get breakfast ready I'm going to hit the books!" She said, walking out of her room. Instantly, she slipped on the floor.   
  
"Kyaahh! Not again!" She screamed and closed her eyes. She waited for the impact but it just didn't come. Shinobu opened her eyes again and the floor was two inches from her nose. She turned her head and saw Kai standing there with a good grasp of her shirt.   
  
"Careful now...floor's been cleaned and waxed..." He said, bringing her to her feet.   
  
"T-Thanks a lot Kai!" She said.   
  
"O, and be careful when you go down the stairs also...they're so clean that you can see your reflection..." He warned her, walking to the kitchen.   
  
[Believe me Shinobu...I have experience by my side...] Shinobu stood there for awhile.   
  
"Wow, who could have all that time to clean the whole place like this...ack! Kate!" She said, running towards the kitchen, making sure she didn't fall. When we reached there, she saw Kate with an apron on and a yellow bandana on her head. Kai was already seated, eating breakfast.   
  
"Hiya Shinobu, I already have breakfast made and freshly squeezed orange juice ready." Kate smiled. Shinobu just stood there with a sweat drop on her head.   
  
[Now that's freaky...I don't even squeeze orange juice...she's so neat that...that it's scary!] Shinobu walked over to Kai and sat next to him.   
  
"Wow...this girl is really neat...literally..." She said to him.   
  
"You're telling me...she even cooks great food like you do." Kai said to her.   
  
"Hey Taro? You like your eggs scrambled right?" Kate asked. Suddely, Shinobu's head shot up. Kate and Kai just realized what happened.   
  
"Urm...Yes! KEItaro likes his eggs scrambled. Mine too, Bell..." Kai mumbled.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Er! I said: Mine, Two bell...peppers! Yeah! Peppers!" Bell and Kai both laughed nervously as Shinobu ate slower. Kate made a face at Kai and he gave a face back at her.   
  
"Well, I think I'll go for a walk..." Kate said, taking off her apron and walking out the door.   
  
"Hey! Kate, wait up! Can I tag along also?" Shinobu asked, joining her. Kai sat there alone.   
  
"That was a close one..." He said to himself. Just then, he heard a door close from the second floor.   
  
"Ah...what a day..." Keitaro's voice called.   
  
"Uh oh...hope Keitaro's careful walking down here..."   
  
"Ahhhh!" Keitaro's voice yelled, falling down the stairs.   
  
"Yo Keitaro, careful ok? The floor's been cleaned." Kai called, hoping Keitaro could hear him.   
  
"Kinda late for that...don't you think?"  
  
**  
  
"So Kate, tell me about yourself. Or, at lease what you haven't told me already." Shinobu asked, walking side by side with Kate.   
  
"Like what do you like to know?" Kate asked.   
  
"Well, um...how about your philosophy on love?" She asked. Kate looked at her for a minute.   
  
"You think that's a weird question to asked?" Shinobu said to her.   
  
"Not really. But why you asked?" She said to her.   
  
"Well, you know Kai right? Well, he is also applying for Tokyo U and he told me he doesn't believe in love! Isn't that crazy?" Shinobu laughed.   
  
"Well, I suppose...I mean, he has gone through a lot. Losing his family, his foster parents, his friends and his true love; I would probably feel the same way." Kate said to her.   
  
"Wait a minute...how did you know all that already?" She asked her.   
  
"Erk! Um...H-He told me. Yeah, we talked yesterday and told me the whole thing." Kate quickly said, sweat drops coming from her head.   
  
"O...well, aren't you going to answer my question? What is your philosophy on love?"   
  
"Ah yes. Well, I believe that every human on earth has a mate. That each person was made for only one person to love. It just a matter of finding that person across the world that's going to be difficult. But I also believe in fate. That fate will one day bring that o so special to you and you'll live happily ever after." Kate said to her.   
  
"Wow, that's really in depth. Did you meet your 'special someone' yet?" Shinobu asked. Kate let out a sigh.   
  
"I thought I did..." She said to her. Shinobu was quiet.   
  
"Um...nevermind...let's go this way." Kate told her, turning into a narrow alley.   
  
"But, I'm not even sure where this is going. You might want to stick to the road and..." Shinobu said but was cut off.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I know where I'm going..." She said. They waked up the alley, turning and hiking and walking through fences and on the other end, was a view of the whole city.   
  
"Wow, of all the years I've been here...I didn't know this place existed..." Shinobu said in amazement. They were standing on a grassy hill that had paces of flowers blooming. The whole city was visible as they continued to look out. They could easily see the Hinata Inn and the Hinata Café.   
  
"This place was my secret getaway when I was young. Everyday I would go here just to relax and pick the flowers now and then. This place has been a secret for years...and so far. Only three people know about this place. Me, you, and the person I thought was my 'special someone'." Kate said, smiling as she continued to look at the city.   
  
"What happened to him?"   
  
"Well...something came up. And we had to go our separate ways. We didn't want to leave each other...but we had to. I haven't seen him ever since." She lied as best as she could on the last part without choking. "But hey, forget about it will you? That's a long time ago. Come on, let's go back." Kate told her.   
  
"Alright..."  
  
**  
  
"Hey, Keitaro? You home?" Seta called from the entrance of the Hinata Inn.   
  
"Hey, what's up Seta?" Keitaro said, walking to him. Along came Naru with Keli and Kate.   
  
"O, what do we have here....Keitaro, your daughter is absolutely foxy." Seta said, holding Kate's hand.   
  
"No no no Seta! That's not her! This is her!" Naru said, handing him Keli. Seta looked at her for a moment.   
  
"Like I said Keitaro, your daughter is absolutely foxy." He winked.   
  
"Ok Keli! That's enough time with grandpa Seta!" Naru quickly said, snatching her back.   
  
"Grandpa?! O never mind...Keitaro, do you know where Haruaka is?" He asked him.   
  
"She should be at the Café. Isn't she?" Keitaro asked him back. Seta rubbed his head.   
  
"O yeah...heh, that's where she's always at..." He said as everyone fell over.   
  
"Well! I'll catch you later!" Seta called running off.   
  
"Wait! Was that it!" Keitaro yelled.   
  
"That Seta...sometimes dumber that a bag of hammers...." Keitaro said, walking off. Naru looked at Keli.   
  
"Foxy huh? Well, you should be Keli. You inherit mommy's hair, her eyes, and her looks! Of course I'm not letting you date 'til your twenty-five! Ha!" She laughed, tickling Keli.   
  
**  
  
"Is it, 34xc?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"Nope..." Kai said to her. It was about ten p.m. and Kai was testing Shinobu.   
  
"Hmm...33xc?"   
  
"Wrong..."   
  
"Ah....35xc?"   
  
"Shinobu! It's a biology question! Not a calculus question!" Kai yelled at her, lying down on the sofa.   
  
"O...I'm sorry Kai...it's just that I was up all night studying...guess I'm really wiped out tonight..." She said to him, sitting on the arm of the sofa.   
  
"You know, you should watch your health. You can't just pull all nighters whenever you want. It will take a toll on you if you're not careful." He said to her. Suddenly, Shinobu started to sway.   
  
"Shinobu! Are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah...I suddenly go dizzy is all..." She said, rubbing her head.   
  
"See...this is what I'm talking about. If you're not careful, you could....huh?" Kai cut his sentence short when he noticed that Shinobu suddenly toppled over on top of him.   
  
"Shinobu! Shinobu! Are you ok!" He yelled. All he heard was a light snore.   
  
"Wonderful...she fell asleep and I'm her pillow...better not wake her..." He said, slowly closing his eyes. A few minutes later, Mutsumi walked in and saw Shinobu and Kai.   
  
"Fu fu fu...how cute...." She said. "Mutsumi? What are you doing here this late? Well, not really late...but still.." Keitaro asked.   
  
"Nothing really Kei-kun. Haruka told me to take the rest of the night off...kinda strange if you ask me." Mutsumi said to him. "Look! I brought over some watermelon!" She said, holding up a watermelon.   
  
"Er...that's great and all, but most of the guys are asleep right now..." Keitaro laughed.   
  
"Why are you still up?"   
  
"Me? O just making some last minute repairs is all..." [Actually, Naru started to kick in her sleep again...but I'm not telling her that...] Keitaro thought to himself.   
  
"O my, I forgot to remove my apron..." She said, looking down at her body.   
  
"Give it here, I'll return it. I have to say hi to my aunt once in a while right?" He said, taking the apron and walking outside.  
  
**  
  
It was a starry, crescent moon night as Keitaro walked down the endless steps that lead to the Hinata Inn. He walked into the café and looked around.   
  
"That's odd...no one seems to be here...Haruka? You here!" He called. To his surprise, Haruka was here and she walked down the stairs towards him.   
  
"God...do you have to talk so loudly...?" She said, rubbing her head.   
  
"Heh, sorry. Just returning an apron is all." He said.   
  
"Thanks...want some tea before you go?" She asked.   
  
"Um...sure, why not." Keitaro thanked her as he sat down on the couch. As he sat, he felt something in between the cushions. He reached under and pulled out a bra.   
  
"Um...yours? You know, you should really put these kinds of things in your room..." He said as Haruka snatched the bra away from him. Out of curiously, he reached again and this time...pulled out a white jacket. He held it outstretched and took a long look at it.   
  
"Kinda big for mine...hey, you know who's this is?" Keitaro asked her as she suddenly dropped her bra.   
  
"Give it to me!" She said, cashing him.   
  
"Whoa! What's your problem?" He asked her. Then it just hit him. He placed two and two together.   
  
"Whoa...I didn't think that you're still dating Aunt! So who is it? Is there name writin on the tag?" He asked, inspecting the jacket.   
  
"Keitaro! For the love of God! Don't read the tag!" She yelled at him as he got closer to the tag. Just then, he stopped.   
  
"Heh...fine...if it's that important to you then..."   
  
"Huh? Company? Hey! I wonder where I lost that!" Seta said, standing at the doorway, pointing at the white jacket.   
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several months have passed and Christmas is just around the corner! Keitaro is sworn to a secret and is faced with a problem that will affect the rest of his life. And as Christmas wishes are passed and love is express, will Shinobu be alone for another Christmas? Next time, Chapter 10: A Snowy Beginning 


	10. Chapter 10: A Snowy Beginning

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Ok! After reading Love Hina Vol. 13, I have a couple of words to say. SHIT! There goes my Haruka/Seta paring! Man, I was trying to write this story after the volume all together. But o well...I'll still continue the fanfic with Seta and Haruka still single. And for all you ppl that didn't read Vol. 13....OOPS! SORRY!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a starry, crescent moon night as Keitaro walked down the endless steps that lead to the Hinata Inn. He walked into the café and looked around.   
  
"That's odd...no one seems to be here...Haruka? You here!" He called. To his surprise, Haruka was here and she walked down the stairs towards him.   
  
"God...do you have to talk so loudly...?" She said, rubbing her head.   
  
"Heh, sorry. Just returning an apron is all." He said.   
  
"Thanks...want some tea before you go?" She asked.   
  
"Um...sure, why not." Keitaro thanked her as he sat down on the couch. As he sat, he felt something in between the cushions. He reached under and pulled out a bra.   
  
"Um...yours? You know, you should really put these kinds of things in your room..." He said as Haruka snatched the bra away from him. Out of curiously, he reached again and this time...pulled out a white jacket. He held it outstretched and took a long look at it.   
  
"Kinda big for mine...hey, you know who's this is?" Keitaro asked her as she suddenly dropped her bra.   
  
"Give it to me!" She said, cashing him.   
  
"Whoa! What's your problem?" He asked her. Then it just hit him. He placed two and two together.   
  
"Whoa...I didn't think that you're still dating Aunt! So who is it? Is there name writin on the tag?" He asked, inspecting the jacket.   
  
"Keitaro! For the love of God! Don't read the tag!" She yelled at him as he got closer to the tag. Just then, he stopped.   
  
"Heh...fine...if it's that important to you then..."   
  
"Huh? Company? Hey! I wonder where I lost that!" Seta said, standing at the doorway, pointing at the white jacket.   
  
Chapter 10: A Snowy Beginning   
  
Haruka, Seta, and Keitaro stood in place as they exchanged glances at each other.   
  
"You're going out with Seta? When did this happen?" Keitaro asked them.   
  
"O come on, you knew it would happen some time around!" Seta said to him. Haruka punched him into the wall.   
  
"Shut up right now! Keitaro, you can't tell the others. This is our little secret. Please don't tell them." Haruka begged.   
  
"Huh? Why? They should have the right to know right...O, alright. I won't tell..." He said to them. Haruka and Seta sighed with relief.   
  
"But man...who would have thought..."   
  
"O can it. Don't you have to go to sleep or something?"  
  
**  
  
And so, the next day...  
  
"Hey? Haruka? You there?" Keitaro called, opening the door to the Hinata Café. Seta and Haruka both walked down the stairs together wearing bathrobes when they suddenly stopped to see Keitaro.   
  
"O, it's just Keitaro. I was worried for a minute there..." Haruka said as they laughed together.   
  
"Ha ha...very funny. Don't forget I could easily bust you guys." Keitaro said to them closing the door.   
  
"Not funny..." Haruka said to him.   
  
"Anywho, I'm here for business... we ran out of tea and I was hoping you would give us some more..." Keitaro asked her.   
  
"Of course...let me get the..." Haruka started but then was interrupted by Keitaro.   
  
"Seta! You have to hide!"   
  
"Why?" He asked him.   
  
"Because Naru came along with me to get more tea!" Keitaro yelled.   
  
"Quickly! In here!" Haruka pushed him into a closet. Just then, the doors opened and Naru stood there.   
  
"O, um...hey Naru. Keitaro said that you guys ran out of tea." Haruka said to her.   
  
"Yeah, knowing Keitaro he probably didn't get the job done, so I'm here to finish it." Naru said.   
  
"Hey! I'm over here!" Keitaro called. Naru looked at him.   
  
"See? Didn't get the job done...." She said.   
  
"So, you keep the tea in here right? I'll get it.." Naru said to them as she walked to the closet where Seta hid. Both Keitaro and Haruka started to panic.   
  
"Keitaro! You have to stop her! She's your wife!" Haruka whispered to him.   
  
"Er...fine. But you owe me big time aunt!" He whispered back as he got up. Right when Naru was about to turn the doorknob, Keitaro grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Heh, that's sweet and all Keitaro, but we need tea..." She said, again reaching for the doorknob.   
  
"Naru! Er...ahem, Naru...you look lovely today..." Keitaro whispered to her. Naru turned around with a faint blush.   
  
"Heh, thank you...now for tea.." She said.   
  
"Ack! Naru! Your lips...um, are like candy...and I have a really bad desire for sweets..." Keitaro whispered. Naru was now in a full blush.   
  
"Um...that's...that's good and all but I really need to get the tea and..." Haruka stood up.   
  
"Come on Naru, let's go to bed..." He said to her.   
  
"Um...but it's 9:45 am Keitaro..."   
  
"Erk! Naru! Dammit, a man has needs!" Keitaro called, picking her up and walking out the door. Haruka watched as the two left.   
  
"Whew...nice one Keitaro..." Haruka said under her breath. Kate stepped out of the way as Keitaro and Naru both stormed out of the café.   
  
"Um...Miss Urashima? I'm here for the tea." She said to her. Haruka let out a sigh.   
  
"It's going to be a long day..."   
  
**  
  
Two months have past and the winter was at full force. Cold sunny days and extremely cold snowy days. Shinobu, Kai, and Kate were hard at work with their studies. With the center exams coming up, they're studying as much as they can. As for the Inn itself, business was slow. And as for our favorite married couple...they were warming each other up next to the fireplace.  
  
Keitaro and Naru kissed each other deeply as they lay on the couch next to a roaring fire.   
  
"O come on you two...there's no need for that...the heater is on..." Kitsune said to them as she walked passed them. Keitaro peeked up from the couch.   
  
"Sorry about that Kitsune...kinda got lost in the mood and..." Keitaro started to explain.   
  
"O stop beating about the bush, you threw Naru down and had your way with her..." Kitsune called as she entered the kitchen. Keitaro had a blank face.   
  
"Well...that's not half true..." He said to himself. "Ah, that reminds me... I still have to give my text books to Shinobu and the others..." Keitaro just remembered as he got up and walked to his room. Naru got up and stared as Keitaro vanished.   
  
"What a one track mind..." Naru said to herself as Keli climbed on top of her. "Come on Keli! Let's go play in the snow!"  
  
**  
  
"Man...Sure is cold today..." Shinobu said as she held her blanket close.   
  
"I heard that it'll be colder today. Maybe chances of snow fall today." Kai said to her, writing down stuff in his notebook. Kate threw another book over her shoulder.   
  
"Ahh...that was a good workbook..." She said, laying back.   
  
"I'll get more tea..." Shinobu told them, getting up and leaving the room.   
  
"Hey Bell, remember what we use to do days like these back at the orphanage?" Kai said to her.   
  
"You mean fight in line for the hot cocoa?" She said to him.   
  
"Er...no. That was the second thing we use to do. But we use to walked outside and have a competition on who can dodge the most snowballs." Kai hinted. Kate looked at him.   
  
"Kai...you know we can't do that. We have to study! The center exam is coming! We don't have time for fun! Besides...it's not noon yet...and we always do it noon time." Bell said to him.   
  
"Yeah...you're right..." Just then, Keitaro opened the door with a whole stack of books with him. He dropped them down on the table and whipped the sweat off his forehead.   
  
"Here you go you guys. These books helped me study for the entrance exam when I was a ronin. I hope it helps you guys like it did for me." He said, walking off. Kai looked through the books.   
  
"Wow, he has a whole lot of them..." Bell said as she looked at the titles. Just then, a big, blue feather fell from one of the books. Kai picked it up and examined it very closely.   
  
"Hey, check out what I found Bell! It's a blue, really huge feather..." Kai said to her as she turned around.   
  
"What a lovely feather..." She said in awe.   
  
"Here...you can have it." He said, handing it to her. Bell blushed and took the feather.   
  
"Thank you..."  
  
**  
  
"Heh, thanks again to coming with me Kai..." Shinobu said as they walked together down the street to the Hinata Inn.   
  
"Don't mention it...I was planning to go to the book store anyways..." He said to her. As they walked along, a snow flake fell from the sky and landed on Shinobu's nose.   
  
"Kai look...it's snowing." She said, rubbing her nose. Kai opened his hand and let a couple of snow flakes fall into his hand.   
  
"You know...this snow reminds me about my childhood...It was snowing like this when I first came to the orphanage...." He said aloud.   
  
"Um....well, I ah...Ahchoooo!" Shinobu sneezed.   
  
"You ok?" Kai asked her.   
  
"Yeah...I'm fine...let's just go home. Even with this jacket, I'm still cold." She said. All of a sudden, she felt a burst of heat fill her body. She looked around and saw that Kai has removed his jacket and placed it around her.   
  
"Kai! What are you doing? You'll get sick! And we can't miss the center exams because of illness!" Shinobu yelled at him, taking off his jacket.   
  
"Don't worry about it Shinobu. I'll be fine...You need it more than me right now. After all, you did catch a fever not to long ago. I don't want you to get sick and run the risk again..." Kai said to her as they continued to walk on.   
  
[That idiot...the only thing he is risking is his chance of getting into Tokyo U. But I am thankful that he gave his jacket...He's so kind-hearted, sweet, and caring...and cute...and he seems really dreamy when he...wait...what am I thinking?] Shinobu thought to herself as she looked at Kai. [Could it be that...nah...or could it?]  
  
**  
  
"Part-timer? You there?" Seta called.   
  
"O hi there Seta, what brings you here?" Keitaro asked as he puts the chairs back in the kitchen.   
  
"Um...I came by to tell you that...well, maybe I should tell everyone about this..." He said, as he went to rally everyone. Everyone was sitting in the living room as Seta stood up in front of them. He cleared his throat and started.   
  
"Ok...I called you all here because I have an announcement..." He said.   
  
"Are you going to go back to America?"   
  
"Are you going to be in an action movie?"   
  
"Are you going finally marry Haruka and...Ow!" Kitsune said as Seta threw a can as her.   
  
"No, not that. Keitaro here is famous..." Seta told them.   
  
"Famous?!?"   
  
"That's right. This worthless do nothing is famous in American now. The discovery he found was the missing link to a civilization or something or other...but that's not important. What is important is that if Keitaro goes back to America, he has it made. They are willing to give you over a million American dollars to work on the excavation and to work in their laboratories." He said to Keitaro as he got pats all around.   
  
"Way to go Keitaro!"   
  
"I knew you would do something right for once!"   
  
"We always had faith in you!" They said.   
  
"Yes, and all he needs to do is sign this and its official....but there is one thing..." Seta said, taking out the papers. Kitsune snatched it away from him and gave it to Keitaro, who signed it immediately.   
  
"Alright Keitaro! You had it made dude! A multi-millionaire!" Kisune proclaimed.   
  
"Ahh...my big break as finally come..." Keitaro cried.   
  
"Keitaro! You didn't let me finish! There was a side effect to this. By signing that paper, you agree to move to America...permanently!" He said to them as they fall silent.   
  
"Permanently?"   
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A decision has to be made in the next chapter of this story. Keitaro has to decide if he wants to go to Amercia and lose his friends, or stay at the Hinata Inn and lose a once in a life time opportunity. All this and more in the next Chapter 11: Fame or Family. 


	11. Chapter 11: Fame? Or Family?

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: O great! I'm going back to school on the 25th! AHHHH! And I'm not even close to finish with this story...that means that updates to this story will be slow...like update every week! O no! Well, still, enjoy the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Famous?!?"   
  
"That's right. This worthless do nothing is famous in American now. The discovery he found was the missing link to a civilization or something or other...but that's not important. What is important is that if Keitaro goes back to America, he has it made. They are willing to give you over a million American dollars to work on the excavation and to work in their laboratories." He said to Keitaro as he got pats all around.   
  
"Way to go Keitaro!"   
  
"I knew you would do something right for once!"   
  
"We always had faith in you!" They said.   
  
"Yes, and all he needs to do is sign this and its official....but there is one thing..." Seta said, taking out the papers. Kitsune snatched it away from him and gave it to Keitaro, who signed it immediately.   
  
"Alright Keitaro! You had it made dude! A multi-millionaire!" Kisune proclaimed.   
  
"Ahh...my big break as finally come..." Keitaro cried.   
  
"Keitaro! You didn't let me finish! There was a side effect to this. By signing that paper, you agree to move to America...permanently!" He said to them as they fall silent.   
  
"Permanently?"   
  
Chapter 11: Fame? Or Family?  
  
"What do you mean permanently?" Keitaro asked Seta has he sat down.   
  
"As in, you have to move there and live in America for the majority of your life." He calmly said to him.   
  
"What about Naru? And Keli? Can they come?" He asked him.   
  
"Yeah, we are family after all..." Naru added.   
  
"Well...it's not recommended. You see, you'll be on the move a lot, going to state to state and such. And for a growing up girl like Keli here, she needs to have a lot of friends to grow up with. And of course it's only fair for Naru to stay by Keli's side all the way. But you do get the usual vacations where you can come back here and meet everyone again." Seta said to him.   
  
"Hey, overall, that ain't that bad... I mean, sure, Keitaro leaves...but he isn't gone for good." Kitsune said to them.   
  
"I guess...Sempai can come back right? So it wouldn't be a good-bye forever." Shinobu said aloud.   
  
"Um...Seta? Can I come back to you when I made my decision?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Sure...we'll just ignore the contract that you signed...after all; we can always rip it if you don't want to go. You know where to find me Keitaro..." Seta told him, getting up and leaving. Everyone gathered around Keitaro.   
  
"So?! Are you going?!"   
  
"I don't know...I mean...all my memories are here..." Keitaro said to them, staring into space. "...it will feel like I'm abandoning my memories if I leave..." Everyone looked at him with blank faces.  
  
**  
  
Emergency Meeting up in the attic...  
  
"So, Keitaro has it made..." Kitsune said, rubbing her chin. "Well...technically he has, all he needs to do is live in America." Motoko said to them.   
  
"But-But that's if Sempai agrees to go. And you heard him yourself! He's not sure if he wants to go." Shinobu said.   
  
"This is a big decision for him...this is a once in a life time opportunity, but he'll have to leave us if he does take it. And if I were in his shoes, I would take it personally. And besides, he has vacation days." Kitsune said.   
  
"Think about it fox eyes. My papa does this kind of things. And overall, he only came to the Hinata Inn to see me only four times a year." Sarah said to them.   
  
"Well, this is Keitaro's decision. And we have to support him on whatever decision he makes." Naru told them.   
  
"But Naru, if Sempai decides to go to America. That means he's going to leave you and Keli behind." Shinobu said to her.   
  
"I know that...but I want to make Keitaro happy. And even if it means that it's a sacrifice like this... I'm willing to take it for him." Naru said to them. They all looked at her with awe.   
  
"I guess we should do the same. Keitaro's family and we want what's best for him right?" Kitsune said to them.   
  
"Right!" "So then, we are going to tell him that we are ok with him going to America!"   
  
"Right!" They shouted.   
  
[But...I don't want him to go...]  
  
**  
  
So the next day...  
  
"Hey Keitaro, got a minute?" Kitsune called.   
  
"Um...sure, what do you need?" Keitaro asked, walking to the kitchen with Kitsune.   
  
"Nothing really, I just want to talk to you. Have you made your decision yet?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"Not yet...I was thinking about it..."   
  
"Well, I say go!" Kitsune immediately said to him.   
  
"Wha?"   
  
"Think about it Keitaro! You'll be a rich man! You'll have power and things like that...sure, you can probably come back here every now and then but hey, you'll be living the life in the fast lane." She said.   
  
"But Kitsune...I won't be able to see you guys for like...a whole year! Sure, I'll be rich, but my whole family is here. My wife, my daughter and you guys." Keitaro said.   
  
"Hey! Don't be all sappy about it. We'll miss you too. But you should go. It's a once in a life time opportunity for god's sake! When will you get another chance like this?" Kitsune said.   
  
"So it's ok with you if I go?"   
  
"Sure I'm sure. Don't worry about us. When you come back, it will be like nothing has changed around here." Keitaro got up.   
  
"Um...ok Kitsune. Thanks for the words of advice. I'll see you around." Keitaro said to her as he left.   
  
[Yeah...but it'll be a really long wait for everyone...] Kitsune thought to herself.  
  
**  
  
"Sempai? Do you have a minute?" Shinobu asked as she caught him out the door.   
  
"Um...sure. What's up Shinobu? Need help studying?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"No, it's not that...it's...it's about you going to America." She said softly.   
  
"O...well, if you are wondering if I'm going, I'm not sure yet. Kitsune gave me a lecture on why I should go and..."   
  
"Sempai! You should go!" "Say what?"   
  
"Sempai! You have to go! This is your big break. When will something like this ever happen again." Shinobu asked him.   
  
"Well...when I carelessly throw lighted dynamite around again..."   
  
"Sempai, you have to go. You've been through a lot like failing the entrance exams three times and your luck wasn't that great. But now luck is on your side and it's shining this opportunity on you. You have to take it." She said.   
  
"Whoa there, calm down. You shouldn't be worrying about me. You have an exam to pass. I mean, you don't want to end up a second year ronin do you? Anywho, I have to go. I'll see you later ok?" He said, walking off.   
  
[But Sempai...I am worried. Worried that you won't be completely happy if you don't go...]  
  
**  
  
At the tea house....  
  
"Thanks a lot Mutsumi..." Keitaro said to her as she handed him some tea.   
  
"So Kei-kun, I heard you were offered a high rolling job in America." Mutsumi said to him. "How did you know?"   
  
"Well...you know. I tend to know things......ok Seta told me and Haruka. So are you going?" She asked him. Keitaro took a sip of his tea.   
  
"Maybe...I'm not completely sure yet. Why? Are you going to lecture me on why I should go too?" Keitaro stared at her.   
  
"Of course not Kei-kun! I'm here to lecture you why I don't want you to go."   
  
"Yeah...figures I...what? You don't want me to go?" He said, surprised.   
  
"Of course not Kei-kun. If you leave, everyone around here is going to run low maintenance. It's not going to be the same without you." She said to him as he sipped his tea again.   
  
"And Naru's going to be lonely without you. Losing a husband over seas will take a toll on her and she'll probably fall off the deep end and fall even deeper if you're not around." Mutsumi joked.   
  
"Mutsumi! Naru's not crazy!"  
  
"I know that silly. But still, everyone's going to miss you and they'll be in low spirits when you're not around. Like Motoko, Kanako, Shinobu, me, ...." She said to him.   
  
"Ok, I get it....thanks for your view of this Mutsumi. I'll see you later." He said, finishing off his tea and walking out.   
  
[Kei-kun, I know in your heart that you'll do the right thing...]  
  
**  
  
"Hey Shinobu, what did you get for number thirty?" Kai asked her. Kai and Shinobu were sitting in the living room studying for the center exams which were coming up.   
  
"Um...I'm working on that one too. Just give me a minute and I'll figure it out." She said as she looked at the problem. Just then someone was knocking on the front door.   
  
"I'll get it." Shinobu told him, getting up and walking to the door. She opened it and a guy, about the same height as Shinobu stood in front of her.   
  
"Um...hello miss. Does Kai live here?" He asked her.   
  
"Sure...Kai? Someone for you!" Shinobu called. Shinobu walked away from the door and Kai walked towards it.   
  
"You! What are you doing here!" Kai practically yelled.   
  
"Hey, calm down will you? I'm here to get you." He said to Kai.   
  
"Get me? What for?" Kai asked.   
  
"Well, you see, we need your help. We are close...very very close and we need your expertise on this." The stranger said to him. Kai looked back at Shinobu, who was still trying to solve the problem.   
  
"Look man, that part of my life is over. I told you that I want out of it. I have a life here in the Hinata Inn. I want to get into Tokyo U ok?" Kai said to him.   
  
"Kai, you're our last hope dude. Without your help, our dream's going to break apart. The dream that we worked on for years. Don't tell me that you're going to abandon it just like that!" He said to him. Kai looked back at Shinobu.   
  
"...fine Stan, tell the guys I'll be there..." He said, closing the door. He walked upstairs and grabbed his jersey.   
  
"Shinobu, I'll be right back. I'm going out for awhile." He said to her as he re-opened the door and walked out.   
  
"Wait Kai!" Shinobu called, suddenly taking something out of the sofa cushions.   
  
"Here, it's going to be chilly today and I made you this scarf." She said, handing him a woven scarf. Kai took it and wrapped it around his neck.   
  
"Thanks a lot Shinobu. I'll see you later." He said, walking out.  
  
**  
  
At the tea house...  
  
"O my, hello Na-chan. Aww, hello there Keli-chan!" Mutsumi said, picking Keli up.   
  
"Hey Mutsumi. I just came here to drink some tea is all..." Naru said sitting down. She noticed that there was a cup next to her.   
  
"Ok, I'll get some ready." Mutsumi said, walking to the kitchen.   
  
"I'm guessing that Keitaro was here earlier right?" Naru asked. "That's right. Hey, what is your side on this little dilemma?" Mustsumi asked as she walked back to where Naru was sitting.   
  
"Like what do you mean?"   
  
"I mean do you want him to go or do you want him to stay?" Mutsumi asked.   
  
"Well...I've been thinking...and that I want him to go for his sake you know? I mean, this is his chance to make something out of himself...not that he hasn't or anything. But I want him to be happy and...and...o who the hell am I kidding! I don't want him to go!" She yelled, burying her head in her hands.   
  
"O there there Na-chan. It's ok." She said, placing her hand on Naru's shoulder.   
  
"I don't know if I can live that long without Keitaro by my side every single morning. The way he solves everyone's problems...the way he cares for everyone...the way he tends to not listen to me and I bash his face in for it...I could go on and on. If he leaves...I-I don't know what I'll do." Naru said to her.   
  
"Na-chan. If you don't want Kei-kun to leave. You have to tell him. He needs to hear your side of the story." Mutsumi said to her.   
  
"Your right...I'm going to go tell him my side of the story! Hey, can you do me a favor and watch Keli for awhile? I'll be back for her in awhile ok?" Naru said to her as he walked out the door. Mutsumi looked at Keli.   
  
"Come on Keli, time to go play in Grandma Haruka's room again." She said, carrying Keli upstairs.   
  
**  
  
"Ahh...I knew getting some fresh air will do me some good..." Shinobu said to herself as she walked along the streets.   
  
"I wonder what the view would look like when everything is in snow..." She thought, walking down the ally way that Kate showed her to her secret spot. The secret spot that only Kate, her, and her 'special someone' only know. As she walked through the last stretch of ally way left, she was finally out on the field and standing a few feet away from her, Kai stood there with his hands in his pockets and the scarf that Shinobu made blowing with the wind.   
  
**  
  
"Ok...so I'm going to tell him 'Keitaro, I don't think that you should go because I don't want you to be happy ever.'" Naru said to herself as she waited for Keitaro's arrival in their room. "God! This is going to be harder than I thought! Ok..how about... 'Keitaro, I don't want you to go because there are a lot of bad people there and they'll rape you.'" She said. "O my God...what am I thinking... 'Keitaro! Don't go or else I'm going to smash your face in!' ...no... 'Keitaro, I don't think you should go because I'm going miss you and be lonely until you return' hmm...sounds good..." She said to herself when Keitaro opened the door.   
  
"Hey Naru. What's up?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Keitaro! Good to see you! I have something important to say and..."   
  
"Whew...it's really chilly out there huh...maybe I should jack up the heat a little and..." Keitaro said, reaching for the thermostat.   
  
"Dammit Keitaro! Listen to me!" She yelled, punching him in the face. [O no! What the hell am I doing! I shouldn't be beating him up!] Naru thought as Keitaro got up from the floor.   
  
"Ok...I'm listening..." He said, rubbing his head.   
  
"Keitaro! I! I...I...I think you should go!" Naru suddenly blurted out.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Of course! You should go and fulfill your dream to being a professional archeologist. You need to go. I'll be fine taking care of Keli. But you should go and make a name for yourself. You will come back and tell me all about it right?" She said to him.   
  
"Er...um...sure. Sure I will..." Keitaro said to her.   
  
"Hey part-timer! You home?" Seta called from the first floor.   
  
"That's Seta calling, let's go see what he wants." Keitaro said, walking out of the room. Naru fell on her knees.   
  
[O no! I pulled a Keitaro! Now he thinks that I want him to go!] She though to herself.  
  
**  
  
"So did you come to a conclusion?" Seta asked.   
  
"Well...um...about that...like when am I leaving if I do decide to go?" Keitaro asked him. Everyone gathered in the living room as Keitaro and Seta talked to each other.   
  
"Well, I manage to pull some strings and you'll be leaving on Christmas Day. Just one more party before you leave everyone." Seta said to him. Keitaro glanced at everyone.   
  
"Well...I made my decision..." He said, staring at Naru. He smiled at her and looked back at Seta.   
  
"I'm going to America!"   
  
[O my God!!! What have I done!!!!] Naru thought to herself, turning white.   
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time to pack your bags Keitaro. You only have two days left until your big departure. In the next chapter, Keitaro says his final good-byes and has one last party before he sets off to the road of luxury. But when Naru tells Keitaro the truth, will it be enough to change his mind in time? Next time! Chapter 12: A Christmas Wish! 


	12. Chapter 12: A Christmas Wish

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: O great! I'm going back to school on the 25th! AHHHH! And I'm not even close to finish with this story...that means that updates to this story will be slow...like update every week! O no! Well, still, enjoy the fic! AFTER THIS CHAPTER, UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE SLOW AS HELL!!!! So enjoy this long chapter and wait patiently as I work on the next one. THNXS!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So did you come to a conclusion?" Seta asked.   
  
"Well...um...about that...like when am I leaving if I do decide to go?" Keitaro asked him. Everyone gathered in the living room as Keitaro and Seta talked to each other.   
  
"Well, I manage to pull some strings and you'll be leaving on Christmas Day. Just one more party before you leave everyone." Seta said to him. Keitaro glanced at everyone.   
  
"Well...I made my decision..." He said, staring at Naru. He smiled at her and looked back at Seta.   
  
"I'm going to America!"   
  
[O my God!!! What have I done!!!!] Naru thought to herself, turning white.   
  
Chapter 12: A Christmas Wish  
  
"Alright part-timer. Welcome to the back breaking work that is known as archeology. Let's go to Todai so that we can find a replacement teacher for you..." Seta said to Keitaro as they walked out of the room. The girls stood there looking at each other.   
  
"Whoa...feels like something just went through my heart just now..." Shinobu said aloud.   
  
"So you felt it too?" Motoko said to her.   
  
"I guess we all felt it then..." Kitsune said to them as they took a seat.   
  
"But I thought we were all in for this? We all agreed that we want Keitaro to go." Shinobu said to them.   
  
"Well, I guess in the inside...we really didn't want him to go..." Kanako said. They all looked at Naru who was now walking out the door.   
  
"Naru? Where are you going?"   
  
"No where...just out...you know, for exercise." She softly said as she walked out.   
  
"Poor girl, it must have taken a real good toll on her as well... it felt like an arrow when through our hearts but for Naru, it must have been a bullet." Motoko said as they lost sight to her.  
  
**  
  
[Dammit Naru! What's wrong with you Naru! Why did I do it! Why did I tell him to go!] Naru thought to herself, fighting with herself. [You were supposed to tell him not to go! And you spilt the bean and told him to go! What was I thinking! Arg! I'm such an idiot!] She punched herself. Naru fell on her knees as tears started to trickle down her chin and fall on the floor. She started to beat the ground with her fist in frustration. [Why! Why why why why why!]   
  
"Na-chan? Is that you?" Mutsumi called, knelling besides her. Naru looked up at her with tear filled eyes and hugged her.   
  
"Mutsumi...Keitaro...he...he..." Naru started to say but was cut off by Mutsumi.   
  
"There there...Seta and Keitaro passed by and told us...come, I'll make some hot tea for you." Mutsumi said, comforting her. They both entered the Hinata Café and Naru took a seat. Several minutes later Mutsumi came with a cup full of tea and gave it to her.   
  
"So Kei-kun is really going to America huh..." Mutsumi said as she took a seat also with some tea.   
  
"Yeah...And I'm the one that gave him the final push to that decision..." Naru said, hands shaking the cup.   
  
"What? Didn't you tell him not to go?"   
  
"I WAS! OK? I didn't want him to go and I had a whole speech ready! But I choked on the last minute and told him to go! ...I wanted him to be happy...but then if he goes, I won't be happy anymore. I would have felt selfish if I did held him back from something like this..." Naru softly said to her.   
  
"Aww, there there Na-chan. I wouldn't blame you if you told him not to go. It means you really care for Kei-kun. You were just being optimistic about the situation is all. But you know, it's not too late to tell him the truth." She said, sipping her tea. Naru sat there in silence.   
  
"You're right...it's not too late. I need to find Keitaro! Mutsumi! Do you know were they've gone?" Naru asked her.   
  
"I believe they were heading to Tokyo U. Something about a replacement teacher something..." Mutsumi said but Naru was already out the door. Mutsumi ran after her and cupped her hand around her mouth.   
  
"Kiss Kei-kun once for me Na-chan!" She called as Naru raised her hand.  
  
**  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Kai called, opening the door and walking to the living room. He looked around but no one came.   
  
"Huh...guess everyone's out or something..."   
  
"Kai! Where were you last night! We were supposed to study together last night and you went somewhere! Where did you go?" Shinobu yelled from the top of the stairs.   
  
"Um...I had to go check something out...and I guess I lost time...." Kai apologized.   
  
"Well, come on, the center exams are coming! We have to study!" Shinobu said to him, walking upstairs.   
  
"Geez...that was close..." Kai let out a sigh.   
  
"Hey Kai, what's up? What were you doing last night?" Kate asked, walking into the living room.   
  
"Um...nothing Kate....it's nothing..." He said to her.   
  
"Nothing huh? And I suppose blood all over your hand is nothing also?" She said to him as Kai looked at his hand.   
  
"...oops...I knew I should have washed that..."   
  
"Kai! Are you still doing that 'job' with Stan and the others?!" She yelled at him.   
  
"Ok yes. But let me tell you, we are very close to completing it. But we need another hand...and well, I was wondering..."   
  
"...if I would be interested in joining your little 'pack'? Well...I don't know..." Kate said, rubbing her chin.   
  
"Come on, it'll be like old times. All we need to do is get pass one more wall of security and we are in..." Kai said to her.  
  
"...fine, count me in. I swear this better make my day...and wash that blood off your hand. Someone might think you killed someone." She said to him, walking away.   
  
"Yeah...damn nose bleeds..."  
  
**  
  
"You know Keitaro, for someone that's about to make a lot of money. You seem kinda...disappointed." Seta said to him as they walked out of the office of Tokyo U.   
  
"Well, that's one way of saying it..." Keitaro laughed.   
  
"What's up?"   
  
"Well, I could have sworn that the boarders want me to stay...but all of them are insisting for me to go." Keitaro said to Seta.   
  
"Well, it was your decision after all." He reminded Keitaro.   
  
"Yeah, but if I stayed, I'll be disappointing everyone. Including Naru..."   
  
"O? Naru said that it's ok for you to go?" Seta asked.   
  
"Yeah...and that's the freaky part. I thought that she would want me to stay. But she also insisted that I should go. So if she wanted me to go, then I would go." He said.   
  
"And if Naru said that you shouldn't go?"   
  
"Then I won't go...." Keitaro and Seta looked at each other.   
  
"Well part-timer, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow. Why don't you think it over before I send in this application." Seta said to him.   
  
"I don't need to. Send it away Seta. If my wife wants me to go, then I'm going." Keitaro told him.  
  
**  
  
"O my, Na-chan! Welcome!" Mutsumi greeted again as Naru walking into the Hinata Café. Naru sat down and took a deep breath.   
  
"Did you find Kei-kun?"   
  
"No! He wasn't at Tokyo U. The office told me that he and Seta left ten minutes ago. Now I don't have a lead or anything!" Naru told her.   
  
"Don't sweat it Na-chan. You can always camp in your room and wait for him to come home." Mutsumi suggested.   
  
"That was plan b. Problem with plan b is that it's noon....about eleven more hours until Keitaro falls asleep." Naru said to her.  
  
"Aww, you're really going to miss him if he does go huh..."   
  
"No duh. He's my husband. The person that my heart belongs to. If he goes, I'll...i'll just snap or something."   
  
"O my, well, I suggest you go relax yourself and wait for your clumbys husband to come home." Mutsumi said to her.   
  
"Yeah...hey, you'll be at the party tomorrow right? Christmas eve's tomorrow you know." Naru said to her.   
  
"Of course Na-chan! I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll bring the watermelon!"   
  
**  
  
"Ok ok ok...I know what I'm going to say to Keitaro when he gets back. I reviewed it and reviewed it...hell! I Even wrote down my whole speech on my hand and...ack! The sweat on my palm erased it! O no! I'm panicking again! How did it go again? Um...I think it started with Keitaro..." Naru said to herself, starting to sweat bullets. Just then, Keitaro staggered into their room.   
  
"Keitaro! I need to talk to you and.... why are you tired?" Naru asked.   
  
"Me and Seta went all over the place to get me ready to move to America. Buying suitcases and stuff. Ahh, living in America will be great. It'll take awhile for me to adapt but I learned so much English already that I'll be fine. And that sport that they play with a pig skin ball looks a lot of fun. Oops...sorry to cut you off Naru. What were you going to say?" Keitaro asked. Naru sat there.   
  
"Um...I hope you have fun?" She said to him.   
  
"O...ok...thanks."   
  
[No no no! I was suppose to tell him not to go!] Naru though to herself. "Keitaro! There is something that we need to talk about and...ack!" Naru started but realized that Keitaro is fast asleep.   
  
[Grrr....Keitaro!] She thought, raising her fist in the air. She stopped and dropped her hand.   
  
[What can I do now. If I ask him, It'll break his spirit...] She thought, as she tuck herself in next to Keitaro. She laid there, eye open. She turned so that she was facing Keitaro's back and embraced him.   
  
[Maybe the last time I'll ever get to do this...]  
  
**  
  
"Merry Christmas Dork!" Sarah and Su called as drop kicked Keitaro to the wall.   
  
"You guys! It's too early for this!" Naru yelled at them, getting up from her slumber. Keitaro staggered up to his feet.   
  
"Ow you guys...hey! Aren't you a little too old for that?!" Keitaro yelled at them. Su and Sarah looked at each other and took out thick text books.   
  
"Why? Want us to upgrade?" They both said.   
  
"Um...no...that's ok!" Keitaro said with a big sweat drop on his head. Naru got up and walked out of the room as Su and Sarah pummeled Keitaro to the ground with books.   
  
"Good morning Naru. Breakfast is ready." Kate called as she cooked and Shinobu set the table. Everyone else was already eating breakfast.   
  
"Wow you guys, this place looks great!" Naru complemented as she looked around the Inn. Christmas decorations were hung and the Christmas tree was up and looking beautiful.   
  
"Yup! We did it all last night also!" Kitsune said to her.   
  
"What the hell is this 'we' business? It was only me and Motoko that did all the work. You were top busy drinking your ass off." Kanako said to her.   
  
"Details details, what matters is that this place looks good." Kitsune laughed.   
  
"So where is Sempai?"   
  
"I believe his is receiving his Christmas present early from Su and Sarah. Hey, what's with this tree?" Naru asked, looking at a small version of a Christmas tree on the dinner table.   
  
"Like it? I thought of it myself. You see, we write a wish that we want to come true on this tree and hang them on the branches. All of us contributed what about you?" Kate said to her.   
  
"Well, I haven't thought of a wish yet, but don't worry, it'll be there." Naru said to her. As they ate, Kai looked at his watch.   
  
"Uh oh...come on Kate, I told the guys that we'll be there at ten." Kai whispered to her.   
  
"O, right...ok." She said as they both got up. "Where are you two going?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"Just out, you know, work out the food we ate...later!" Kai said as they both walked out of the kitchen.   
  
"So what do I have to do?" Kate asked him.   
  
"Are you handy with a gun?"  
  
**  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Kitsune called as everyone raised their glasses. Keitaro and Naru sat together on one sofa as they watch the others drink to their hearts content. "O come on Keitaro! It's a party! Don't just sit there with your wife all day!" Kitsune said, pouring him more booze.   
  
"Um...thank. I'm ok right here..." He said to them. Kate and Kai sat together on another couch.   
  
"Ah Christmas time...hey, what did you get every Christmas back at the orphanage Kai?" Kate asked him.   
  
"Um...for some odd reason, I keep on getting knit socks...and every Christmas I always wonder, 'who in the world would give someone knit socks?!'" Kai said to her as Kate laughed nervously, hiding her Christmas present away from him.   
  
"Want a drink Kai?" Shinobu asked, walking towards him wearing her Santa outfit with a tray full of drinks. Kai took one.   
  
"Thanks a lot Shinobu." He said to her. It was about eleven o' clock and everyone was gathered in the living room.   
  
"Alright you guys. I just want to say, I'm going to miss you all..." Keitaro started as they listen to him. "All these years that I've spent with you guys have to me the best years of my life. From the time I'm a ronin to now, you've been behind me and been supporting me all the way...although you have weird ways of showing that you support me...but that's not the point. The point is that I'm going to miss you all and I'll never forget the place that taught me never to give up, never to settle for less, and to always make sure I have life insurance. And on that note, since I can't bring everything I own to America, I'm leaving it all to you guys. Naru, I'm giving you my half of the landlord responsibilities and my personal items. I know that you'll treasure them deeply. Make sure that Keli grows up right ok Naru?"   
  
"Don't worry Keitaro. I'll make sure Keli knows who her father was." Naru said to him.   
  
"To my sister Kanako, I'm handing the deed to the Hinata Inn to you. I know that giving the deed you will insure it's protection. Also, I'm giving you all the cloths that I've out grown..."   
  
"Thank you. ...great, more hand-me-downs...." Kanako said.   
  
"To Shinobu, I'm giving you my text books and the best of luck to your entrance exams."   
  
"Thank you Sempai."   
  
"To Motoko, I'm giving you my old school books, note books and other supplies. I heard that books nowadays are really expensive."   
  
"Um...thanks Urashima?"   
  
"To Su and Sarah, I'm giving you guys my manga books that are in my books shelf."   
  
"Wonderful..." Sarah said sarcastically.   
  
"To Mutsumi, I'm giving you my photo club note book. If anyone would treasure it more, I knew you would."   
  
"Thank you Kei-kun."   
  
"And finally Kitsune....well...um...I ran out of items to give...so you get jack squat..."   
  
"WHAT A RIP!" Kitsune yelled, throwing her beer can down.   
  
"Alright! Since everyone else is going to give presents, let's give Keitaro ours!" Naru said to them as they gathered around and took out a picture frame. In the picture was the whole gang in front of the Hinata Inn and across the top was the words: My Family.   
  
"Here Keitaro, from all of us to you. Merry Christmas. Keitaro stared at the picture.   
  
"Thanks you guys..." He said smiling at them.   
  
"Well come on! We still have forty five minutes left until Christmas day right? Let's party!" Kitsune said to them.  
  
**  
  
Keitaro slowly opened his eyes. He turned his hand and saw the clock on the table. "Huh...its five-thirty....my plane leaves at seven..." He said to himself as he turned his head again and notice that everyone was knocked out from the alcohol and sleeping on the floor. Naru was sleeping on top of him with a thick blanket covering them both. Keitaro got up and slowly tucked Naru in as he headed for the kitchen. "Hey...a wish tree. I remember doing this when I was still living with my parents..." Keitaro said to himself as he took a closer look at the plant. "...and every time this is out, Kanako always wishes...yup, here it is, 'I wish Keitaro would love me more than a sister'. And I'm guessing these three wishes of going to Tokyo U are Shinobu, Kai, and Kate's. A wish for more bananas from Su, more liquor from Kitsune, ...now who's is this? 'I wish for a 'special something' from a 'special someone'. Eh...whatever...Sarah wishes that her father would see her more...more watermelon for Mutsumi...go figure...I guess that's all of them....hey, there is one that's wrapped around the trunk of the tree..." He said, trying to grab the piece of paper. He manage to get it and read it. He paused as he re-read the wish again.   
  
"'I wish Keitaro didn't have to go to America...'"  
  
**  
  
Naru slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and noticed that Keitaro wasn't next to her. "Keitaro?" She said, looking around. "Keitaro? Keitaro? Keitaro!" She yelled, running through the house. She opened the doors but each room was empty. Naru ran to the clock and checked it.   
  
"Seven-twenty! Keitaro's flight!" She said to herself, running outside. She ran down to the street and to a cab.   
  
"Quickly cab driver! I need to get the airport immediately!" She said as the cab speeded off. Naru made it to the airport and manage to get through security as she looked around the gates to find Keitaro's plane.   
  
"Come on Keitaro...don't leave...at lease let me tell you one more time that I love you..." She said, looking around.   
  
"Flight 710 to California, San Jose has now left the run way. Sorry for any inconvenience..." the overhead announced as Naru looked out the window. She saw the plane take off and disappear into the sky. She placed her hand on the window.   
  
[Good bye Keitaro...]  
  
**  
  
"O come on Naru, you have to cheer up. It's Christmas." Kitsune said to her as Naru just sat down on the couch. Seta and Haruka walked in and everyone greeted them.   
  
"Hi Papa! What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.   
  
"Well, I was tipped off by someone to come here..." Seta said to them. Just then, there was a knock on their door. Naru got up and opened the door. On the other side, a guy wearing a Santa outfit, carrying a big sack, stood in front of her.   
  
"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" He laughed as he walked in. Naru walked over to Mutsumi who seems to be enjoying the company.   
  
"Mutsumi? Did you..."   
  
"Hire a Santa? Well, this is Keli's first Christmas right? So make it special for her ok?" She said. Sarah and Su walked over to Joy old Saint Nicholas. He was wearing the usual Santa outfit with the white beard and the red cap.   
  
"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! I'm here to hand out present to the good boys and girls." He said, carrying Keli in his arms. He dropped his sack and took out a doll for Keli. He walked over to Kanako. "Kanako, I got a letter from Keitaro tell you that he'll forever love you as a sister. And that he doesn't want you to get hurt." He said to her. Santa sat down and pulled his sack towards him. He opened it up and took out a big bunch of bananas. "For Su! Bananas! For Kitsune, a very expensive sake." He said, taking them out and handing it to Su and Kitsune. "For Shinobu, Kate, and Kai, the latest exam books on the market." He said, taking them out. "For Mutsumi, the ripest watermelon ever. And for Seta..." He said, getting up and walking towards him. Santa secretly handed him a small black box.   
  
"And for Haruka, a lighter." He said, tossing her a lighter. Su and Sarah opened Santa's bag.   
  
"Hey Santa. Where is Naru's present?" They aske him.   
  
"Great...no present for me..." Naru said.   
  
"Now now, there is a special present for her." He said, walking towards Naru so that they were face to face. Slowly, he removed his hat and took off the beard. Naru's heart skipped a beat as Keitaro now stood in front of her.  
  
"Merry Christmas Naru..."  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy New Year! As another year come and gone, the center exams comes closer and closer. Can Shinobu, Kai, and Kate pass the first hurdle for their acceptance to Tokyo U? Next time, Chapter 13: New Year's Promise! 


	13. Chapter 13: New Year’s Promise

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Yes, go ahead and celebrate! It's an update! God, I feel like Saturday morning cartoons...every week is a new show...anywho, enjoy the next chapter! Next update in a week! Sorry for any inconvenience! Enjoy another helping of Ever After, another LONG chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great...no present for me..." Naru said.   
  
"Now now, there is a special present for her." He said, walking towards Naru so that they were face to face. Slowly, he removed his hat and took off the beard. Naru's heart skipped a beat as Keitaro stood in front of her now.  
  
"Merry Christmas Naru..."  
  
Chapter 13: New Year's Promise  
  
"K-K-Keitaro...?" Naru said slowly, trying to figure out if she's in a dream.   
  
"Yes Naru. I'm here...I didn't...whoa!" Keitaro suddenly said as Naru threw herself onto him.   
  
"Dammit Keitaro! Why are you still here! You're supposed to be in America! You're....you're..." Naru cried, beating Keitaro's chest with her fist. The beatings slowed down to the point where she was just crying on his shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry about it Naru...I won't do anything if you don't want me to. Of course, you'll have to be honest with me so I know what you don't want me to do..." He laughed. Naru continued to cry on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry Keitaro...I...I just wanted you to be happy and...but..." She said but Keitaro cut her off short.   
  
"I don't have to go to America to be happy. As long as I'm with you and surrounded with my friends, I'm the happiest man on earth..." He said to her. Everyone watched as Keitaro and Naru continued to hold each other.   
  
"Kinda hits you right here huh..." Kitsune said, placing a hand over her heart. Keli crawled to Keitaro and hugged his leg. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.   
  
"Come on everybody, this is a Christmas party!" Keitaro called as everyone cheered. Keitaro looked back at Naru, who was still putting herself together. He walked over to her, whipped her tears away and kissed her on the lips.   
  
"I'm here to stay Naru... I'm here to stay..." He said, handing Keli to Naru and walking towards Seta.   
  
"Nice performance back there part-timer, so what did you do about the deal?" Seta asked as Keitaro smiled.   
  
"Let's just say that their offer wasn't good enough to make me leave..." Keitaro said as he walked upstairs. "Can I talk to you in private?" A voice called behind him.   
  
"Sure thing Naru...I was..." He started, turning around to see Mutsumi behind him.   
  
"Silly Kei-kun, I'm not Naru..." Mutsumi smiled.   
  
"Well, either way, I was hoping I could get a word with you also." He said as he continued to walk upstairs.  
  
**  
  
"Whew! Feels so good to get out of that Santa outfit!" Keitaro said, removing the big, thick, Santa jacket and tossing it to the side.   
  
"Is that stuff really warm?" Mutsumi asked as she watch him put on a shirt.   
  
"Yes it is...and it's really heavy....I thought my ankles would give out and collapse on me." He said as he sat down in front of Mutsumi.   
  
"Ok Kei-kun, down to business, why didn't you go?" She asked him.   
  
"Heh, I found Naru's wish on the wishing tree...it seems that she really didn't want me to go to America. And like I said before, I don't want to do anything that Naru doesn't want me to do." He said as Mutsumi leaned closer to Keitaro.   
  
"O come on, now really, why didn't you go?" She wanted to know.   
  
"Fine! If you really want to know, I accedantly missed my flight...I fell asleep in the lobby as I waited for my flight ok?" Keitaro said to her as Mutsumi looked at him with shock.   
  
"Then that means that you would have left if you didn't oversleep?" She asked.   
  
"Of course not Mutsumi! I was just kidding...as in...haha?" He said nervously.   
  
"O, I see. I mean, that would be pretty low if you really wanted to go without saying goodbye to everyone...well, I'm going to get something to drink, you coming down?" Mutsumi asked as Keitaro nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute to change..." He said as Mutsumi left. Keitaro laughed to himself and got changed.  
  
**  
  
"Naru?"   
  
"Yes sweetie..."   
  
"I know that you love me and all...and that you don't want me to leave by your side ever...but...are the handcuffs really necessary?!" Keitaro asked her, lifting his left hand up which is cuffed to Naru's right hand.   
  
"Of course it is...at lease I know that you're not going anywhere without me for now on..." Naru said to him.   
  
"But what about work! We work at two different locations!!!" Keitaro yelled.   
  
"Calm down Urashima, today's a day to spend quality time with your family and friends. That is after all what Christmas is all about." Motoko said to them as they all sat in the kitchen eating dinner.   
  
"Really? I thought it was for the presents..." Kitsune said.   
  
"Don't tell me that's what Christmas was for you for all these years..." Shinobu said to her.   
  
"Well...it was! But who really care now right? Six more days and we'll have another party." She said to them.   
  
"That's right...New Year's is coming..." Kate said.   
  
"You know, back in America, there was a tale that if you kiss someone you like at the strike of midnight, you'll live happily ever after with that person." ((Where have you heard this phrase from? Tell me where you heard, or read this phrase and I'll mention your name in the next chapter!!!)) Seta said to them.   
  
"It is true?" Su asked.   
  
"I don't know...most of that fairy-tale stuff never comes true...except the tale about Tokyo U....and the blue feather...and..." Seta started but then was stared at everyone. "....what?"   
  
"Well...I think I'm done listening to Seta for one day. I'm going to bed...come on Keitaro. I have to teach you a lesion for making me worry about you..." Naru said, getting up and walking towards the door.   
  
"Naru! Wait! I'm not done eating yet! And I have to go to the restroom! Naru? Naru?!" He yelled but was dragged out of the room.   
  
"It's at these moments that I'm glad that I'm not married..." Kitsune said to them, drinking down her sake.  
  
**  
  
"Breakfast is up!" Shinobu called, making breakfast this time.   
  
"Hey! This looks great Shinobu! A natural born cook." Motoko complemented as Su and Sarah started chowing down. At the far end of the table, Kai and Kate were sitting together eating.   
  
"So Kai, are we almost done with..."   
  
"Almost...we need to somehow finish the last part without attracting too much attention... I mean, it's hard enough without the police noticing..." Kai said to her but Kate covered his mouth.  
  
"Shh, remember that we need to keep it a secret from everyone..." Kate reminded him.   
  
"O yeah, sorry..." Kai said to her. Shinobu looked around.   
  
"Say, where is Sempai and Naru?" She asked. Everyone looked around but they weren't at the table.   
  
"Um....sleeping?" Kai said to her.   
  
"But it's almost ten...I don't really think they could be sleeping still...I'll go check out their room..." Shinobu said walking out of the kitchen.   
  
"Ah! Shinobu! I wouldn't....too late..." Kitsune tried to warn her but she was out of ear shot.   
  
"Kitsune, what were you going to say?" Kate asked.   
  
"Well, the thing is that K and N rocked the house last night..." Kitsune laughed nervously.   
  
"...it kept me up all night and I pounded on the wall to tell them to shut up...even thought I got front row seats." She said as everyone had a sweat drop on their heads. Sarah looked at the clock in the kitchen.   
  
"So in three....two....one..."   
  
"Kyahhhh!!!!"   
  
"Shinobu will scream..." Sarah said, getting up and running to Keitaro's room. Everyone else followed upstairs where Shinobu was sitting on the floor in shock.   
  
"Shinobu! You really have to learn how to knock!" Naru said to her, fully clothed and hair a mess.   
  
"Ow...my ears are still ringing...." Keitaro said, rubbing his head. Keitaro looked up and saw that everyone was staring at the two of them.   
  
"So Keitaro, I heard you two had fun last night...." Sarah teased as Keitaro and Naru both went red.   
  
"Um...I don't think we..." Naru tried to defend herself but was cut off by Kitsune.   
  
"O be quiet! I heard you two all night long! And I didn't get any sleep thanks to you two!" Kitsune yelled at them.   
  
"And besides, you two are wearing each other's shirts..." Sarah pointed out.   
  
"Hey hey hey, can we skip the subject about us? Yes? Please?" Naru begged.   
  
"Fine...I guess it is natural for them to do something like that...but as punishment! You two need to go get everything for the New Year's party!" Motoko said to them, pulling out her sword.   
  
"You mean we have to go all the way to Tokyo, pick up items that weight six thousand pounds and drag it back up the infinite stairs here and waste it all in one day?" Keitaro asked. They all nodded.   
  
"And if we refuse?" Naru asked.   
  
"Then I neuter Urashima."   
  
"Ack! Come on Naru! Let's go!" He yelled, dragging Naru out the door. Keitaro and Naru both stopped at the door and lifted their hands which were still handcuffed.   
  
"Ok Keitaro, remove the cuffs already." "Me?! But you're the one that put them on me!"   
  
**  
  
And so five days past. Shinobu and her study group studied for most of the days, Motoko and Su were studying to finals, and as for our favorite couple K and N? Well...  
  
"I can't believe you lost the key..." Keitaro said to her as they both sat down in the kitchen, eating lunch and still shackled to each other.   
  
"I can't believe I forgot where I hid it..." Naru said.   
  
"Hey, look at the bright side you two, at lease you know that you won't be doing anything without each other anymore!" Kitsune said to them.  
  
"I think we do TOO much together now..." Naru said to her.   
  
"Well, I want to thank you again for getting the stuff for today. This new year's going to be a memorable one for sure." Motoko said to them.   
  
"Motoko! Do you know how much pain we went through, dragging that stuff here and not to mention still shackled!" Keitaro yelled at her.   
  
"No...but I bet it was torturous..." She said to him.   
  
"Yeah...including when Naru had to take care of some business and..." Keitaro started but then was punched into the sky.   
  
"God dammit Keitaro! I told you not to mention that ever!" Naru yelled, but then noticed that she was attached to Keitaro and was launched into the air also. Everyone watched as the two fly into the sky and fall back to the ground.   
  
"Like father like mother..." Kitsune said. "Hopefully, it doesn't pass on to Keli here..." Kai said to them, holding Keli.  
  
In the living room, Kate, Kai and Shinobu were studying. "Hey Kai? Can I ask you something?" Shinobu asked, putting down her book.   
  
"Listen Shinobu, if you're going to ask me about number sixty, I don't know it." He said to her.   
  
"No, it's not that. I was wondering...I was going to watch the fireworks on the laundry deck and I was wondering if...you would like to join me." She said looking away from him. Kai turned his head to Kate, who was smiling and winking at him.   
  
"Ok Shinobu, I'll join you. But we better finish this up now rather than later ok?" He said to here.   
  
"Um...Yeah! Ok!" She said happily. Kai leaned over to Kate's ear.   
  
"You think you can handle it by yourself?" He whispered.   
  
"Don't sweat it Kai, I'll get the guys over to help me...and just a side note...number fifty-six is wrong..." She said to him.   
  
"My what?!"  
  
**  
  
"You ok there Naru?" Keitaro asked at they walked down the sidewalk to the market. Since they were both launched out of the Hinata Inn, they decided to go out.   
  
"Huh? O, um, yeah, I'm fine. Why you ask?" She asked him. Keitaro stared at her for awhile.   
  
"Well, you look kinda pale...I was wondering if you were sick or something." He said to her. Naru placed a hand on her forehead.   
  
"Um...no, I don't feel sick at all...but now that you mention it...I do feel kinda dizzy..." She said swaying a little.   
  
"Whoa there Naru, don't faint on me now! If you go down, I go down with you!" He reminded her, holding up his shackled left hand. Naru striated out.   
  
"Sorry Keitaro...but all of a sudden, the whole world started spinning...but I'm fine now..." She said as they continued to walk.   
  
"I don't know Naru, are you sure you're alright? I mean, I don't want you sick and not see the New Year's fireworks and all..." He said to her.   
  
"No, I'm fine...don't worry..." She said as they passed by a fortune teller.   
  
"Ah, you two look like a happy married couple. Come, stay awhile, and for you...I feel generous... I'll tell your future for free." She said to them. "Wow, a free reading..." Keitaro said as they both sat down.   
  
"You know Keitaro, I really don't believe in this techno mumbo jumbo right..." Naru said to him. The fortune teller waved her hands around the crystal ball and peeked in it.   
  
"Ahh...I see in your future...that a problem that is bugging you now will be solved...and in the far future...maybe a couple of months, that you two will be in great joy and happiness will follow." She said to them as they looked at each other.  
  
**  
  
"Urrrah...what happened..." Naru moaned as she opened her eyes. She saw the roof of the Hinata Inn and noticed that Keitaro was carrying her.   
  
"So you finally came to huh Naru...well, if you're wondering what happen, you collapsed when we left the fortune teller. You know, I really think you should get some sleep..." He said to her carrying her upstairs.   
  
"But Keitaro, what about New Year's?" She asked him as he opened the door to their room and laid her down.   
  
"I want you to go to sleep Naru. I don't know what's wrong with you but a good night's rest would be good for you..." He said as he laid down next to her.   
  
"I'm sorry Keitaro...if I only remember where I put the handcuff keys, you wouldn't have to miss New Year's..." She said to him.   
  
"That's ok Naru...as long as you're ok in the end, I'll gladly give up a party for you." He said to her, kissing her on the lips. Naru turned her head and noticed a small key next to her glasses. Keitaro looked over her shoulder and a sweat drop appeared on both of their heads.  
  
"Naru! You placed the key out in the open!" Keitaro yelled at her.   
  
"It's not my fault! It's your fault that you didn't notice it of all the times we've been here!" She yelled back. They unshackled each other and both rubbed their wrist.   
  
"Now that we're free...I guess you're going to go have fun while I stay here and..." Naru started but was cut off by Keitaro.   
  
"Hey hey hey, I won't abandon you Naru, I'm going to sit by your side until you are better." He said. They leaned over to kiss but Naru suddenly made a face and ran off to the bathroom. Keitaro stared into space.   
  
"Man, either she has the flu....or has a bad case of diarrhea..." He said to himself as he waited for her.  
  
**  
  
It was about eleven o clock and the New Year's party was on it's way. Kitsune and the others were in the living room drinking to the New Year while Keitaro looked over Naru and Shinobu was on the deck. Kai was making his way upstairs when Kate stopped him for a minute.   
  
"Yo Kai, you have a minute?" She asked him. Kai turned around.   
  
"What's on your mind Bell?" He asked her.   
  
"You know, I was really hoping that we could have spend this new year's together...you know, like what we did back then. But I just want to say, happy new years Kai..." She said to him as he smiled back.   
  
"Thanks Bell, happy new years also..." He said continuing to go upstairs to the deck. "You know where to mind me Kai! And don't worry! I can handle it!" She shouted at him as he walked through the door. Bell placed a hand over her heart and quietly walked downstairs.   
  
**  
  
"Kai! You actually came!" Shinobu said, surprised as Kai walked up to her and stood by her side.   
  
"Of course I'm here, I'm not some inconsiderate jerk to stand someone up..." He said, smiling to her. Shinobu turned away from him, her face was turned red as an alarming rate.   
  
"Um...I want to thank you for coming with me...Kai..." She said, still looking away. Kai looked at the moon which was out then back at Shinobu.   
  
"Is there something on your mind? I know there is something on your mind I can easily read you like a book. Is there something you'd want to tell me that Kate didn't want to hear?" He asked her. Shinobu shook her head wildly.   
  
"Um...no! Nothing...I just...want to share this time with you..." She said to him. "Well...actually, there is something I would like to talk to you about. You see...thinking back, you know, at Tokyo U. I was doing fine on the exam...then you came and when I told the second exam...I froze...I, I was thinking about you the entire time...and how you helped me back there. And I sorta...developed a crush on you...But I wasn't sure if this crush was for real. I mean, I had a crush before...but in the end, I knew it couldn't be...and...well..." She said, beat red until Kai placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Shinobu, listen, before you continue, I want to tell you something. When I was young and living in the orphanage. I fell in love with a girl and my friend gave me advice about love. He told me that you should tell that person that you love them. If you don't go up to bat, someone else will." He said to her. Kai looked at his watch. "Hmm...Hey Shionbu, look out at the moon and close your eyes..." He said to her and he stood behind her. She did as she was told and closed her eyes. "I'm going to make a promise with you... I promise that we'll both get into Tokyo U this time, even if it means, wait another year." He whispered to her. Shinobu felt a kiss on her check and when she opened her eyes and turned around, Kai wasn't there. She turned around completely but he wasn't to be found. Shinobu place a hand over the check that was kissed and let out a sigh. The fireworks were set off and the new year's was on it's way. Down at the streets, Kate and Stan both stood in front of the Hinata Inn with fireworks next to them.   
  
"Kai said to light them all..." Stan said to her.  
  
"Yup, Kai said to light them all..." Kate said.  
  
**  
  
Keitaro slowly opened his eyes and looked besides him hoping to see a sleeping Naru but when he checked, she wasn't there.   
  
"Naru!?" He said, looking around. It's was one thirty and Naru wasn't in sight. Keitaro got up and walked out of the room and looked in each room for Naru. "Naru! Naru! Where did you go!?" He said as he walked downstairs. As he reached the living room, everyone was out like a light, sleeping on the floor. He noticed that the front door was opened so he ran outside. There, Naru stood outside, wearing a coat and looked away from the Hinata Inn. Keitaro rushed up to her and stood a couple of feet away from here. "Naru! I've been looking everywhere for you. Now come on and go back inside, it's cold out here!" He said to her but Naru didn't budge.   
  
"Keitaro...just about twenty years ago, we were little and playing in the sand box down at the park. As I think back, I remembered how happy we were back then. We made a promise that someday we would see each other again at Tokyo U and live happily ever after. As kids, we both were driven by a promise of love and that someday we will be reunited...even though we forgot who we promised to over the years. Five year ago, you came to the Hinata House, hoping you could study here and get into Tokyo U once more...and as a result; you inherit the Dormitory and became part of our family. We've been together ever since, seeing through hard times together and at time when we got on each other's nerves but never the less, we were there for you. And in three years, we got married and have a wonderful daughter and soon, another member to join our big family...."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Naru?"  
  
"Keitaro...I'm pregnant..." Naru said, turning around with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter coming up next week! Saturday! A month has pass the dreaded center examination is here! Will Kate, Kai, and Shinobu be able to clear this first hurdle for a shot at Tokyo U? Next Time! Chapter 14: Exams and Love! 


	14. Chapter 14: Exams and Love

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Update time! Man I miss school! There is nothing better to do on your free period than sitting under a tree, drinking a two liter bottle of coke. Ahh...but down to business! SORRY for the delay! I wasn't home to upload this chapter on time...sorry!  
  
Shout Outs!: Now like I said in Chapter 13, whoever guessed where I go that idea from, or close to it, I'll mention them in the next chapter. And the person that was the closest was... Heatnix! You were the closest! That's where I got the idea, where I used it before was in my story "The Waves of Love", the last chapter. O hell, I'll give a shout out to all you people that actually guessed, NachoManLace, LighthawkKnight, this is for you guys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keitaro slowly opened his eyes and looked besides him hoping to see a sleeping Naru but when he checked, she wasn't there.   
  
"Naru!?" He said, looking around. It's was one thirty and Naru wasn't in sight. Keitaro got up and walked out of the room and looked in each room for Naru. "Naru! Naru! Where did you go!?" He said as he walked downstairs. As he reached the living room, everyone was out like a light, sleeping on the floor. He noticed that the front door was opened so he ran outside. There, Naru stood outside, wearing a coat and looked away from the Hinata Inn. Keitaro rushed up to her and stood a couple of feet away from here. "Naru! I've been looking everywhere for you. Now come on and go back inside, it's cold out here!" He said to her but Naru didn't budge.   
  
"Keitaro...just about twenty years ago, we were little and playing in the sand box down at the park. As I think back, I remembered how happy we were back then. We made a promise that someday we would see each other again at Tokyo U and live happily ever after. As kids, we both were driven by a promise of love and that someday we will be reunited...even though we forgot who we promised to over the years. Five year ago, you came to the Hinata House, hoping you could study here and get into Tokyo U once more...and as a result; you inherit the Dormitory and became part of our family. We've been together ever since, seeing through hard times together and at time when we got on each other's nerves but never the less, we were there for you. And in three years, we got married and have a wonderful daughter and soon, another member to join our big family...."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Naru?"  
  
"Keitaro...I'm pregnant..." Naru said, turning around with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Chapter 14: Exams and Love  
  
"I'm pregnant Keitaro..." She said, rushing up to him. Keitaro opened his arms and embraced her tightly.   
  
"I don't believe it! We're going to have another child?" He asked her as Naru slowly nodded her head. Keitaro and Naru both ran to the Hinata Inn and literally kicked the door open.   
  
"Guess what you guys! I'm going to be a father of a....ack!" Keitaro suddenly said, falling over as his speech fell on deaf, sleeping ears.   
  
"Um...Keitaro...I think they're out cold..." She said, poking Kitsune.  
  
"Well, I guess they can wait for the good news right? Come on Naru, I want to see the test, I want to see it for myself." He said running ahead of Naru. Keitaro slid the door to his room open and looked around. In the trash, he found the pregnancy test and took a look at it. "It's true! I am going to be a father to another child." He said happily.   
  
"Um...Keitaro? Mine's right here." Naru said, holding another in her hand. Keitaro looked at the one he's holding, and then back at the one Naru's holding.   
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute! If that one's yours! Then who's is this one!" He yelled, holding up the one he has. They both looked at the pregnancy test Keitaro was holding a looked at each other.   
  
"Whoever this is..."   
  
"...she's also pregnant..."   
  
**  
  
"We did a good job if I do say so myself..." Stan said, throwing away empty boxes that once held fireworks. Kate picked up a box and also threw it away.   
  
"So...with that out of the way, what are we going to do about...you know..." She said to him as he sat down.   
  
"Me and Kai will head down to the station and try again. I know things are going to turn ugly, but we are close. I'm not going to break my promise to Kai so many years ago..."   
  
**  
  
It was about three in the morning and Keitaro and Naru were still up.   
  
"Ok...we need to look at this thing rationally...I mean, who could possibly have an affair and had kept it a secret from us for all these years?" Naru asked Keitaro as he walked back and forth.  
  
"Shinobu?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"No, she's to into her studies to worry about love now... and besides, that's just sick..." Naru said.   
  
"Motoko?" Was his second guess. "Hmm...There was that guy that she's been eyeing on...but I really don't think so..." She said.   
  
"Kitsune?" They looked at each other.   
  
"Nah..." They both said, going back to thinking mood.   
  
"Well...there is always Mutsumi..." He said to her as Naru's head shot up. Keitaro turned at looked at her.   
  
"No way...do you really think that Mutsumi could..." Keitaro started.   
  
"...but think about it. Normally she's with Haruka...but what does she go on her free time?" Naru asked him. Keitaro thought about it.   
  
"Hmm...Now that you mention it...she is attractive enough to get a guy, plus she has the biggest set of tits I've ever seen..." He said, but then punched through the wall.   
  
"Focus you jack ass! That's not the kind of thing you say in front of your wife!" She yelled at him. Keitaro pulled himself up and walked back to Naru.   
  
"Well then, what should we do about it?" He asked her.   
  
"We should wait...we need to see if she's showing the 'signs'." Naru said to him as he nodded in agreement.  
  
**  
  
"Morning everyone!" Keitaro called as he and Naru walking into a kitchen full of people.   
  
"Good morning Sempai, breakfast's up." Shinobu called as they took a seat.   
  
"Man! Last night was wild! And that firework display was awesome!" Kitsune said to them as Kate and Kai looked at each other.   
  
"Ah...good morning everyone!" Mutsumi said walking in. Naru and Keitaro both stopped eating and shot a glance at her.   
  
"Good morning Mutsumi, want some breakfast?" Shinobu asked.   
  
"No thanks Shinobu, I just had a whole gallon of ice cream this morning..." She said as everyone looked at her with a sweat drop on their heads. Keitaro and Naru looked at each other, thinking the same thing.   
  
"Um...girl? I don't think ice cream in the morning is good for you..." Kitsune said, returning back to her breakfast.   
  
"So Kai...what are you..." Kate whispered to him.   
  
"...going out again. Jobs not done yet..." He said to her, getting up.   
  
"Kai? Where are you going?" Shinobu asked him.   
  
"Um...just going out for a walk..." He said, leaving the kitchen.   
  
"Er...um, Mutsumi? Can me and Naru talk to you alone for a minute?" Keitaro asked her, getting up also. "Sure Kei-kun." She said, happily.   
  
**  
  
[She does look pale... could she really...] Keitaro thought.   
  
"So Mutsumi, whatcha been up to nowadays?" Naru asked the first question.   
  
"O nothing much, just working at the café is all..." She said to her, not the answer Naru was looking for.   
  
"Um...ok, what about after work?" Naru asked.   
  
"Well, recently I've been going to a club that's down the street..." She said. Suddenly, a flash of insight just hit Keitaro and Naru.   
  
[O no! Mutsumi is...must be...] Naru thought but then Keitaro took out the pregnancy test and held it out to Mutsumi.   
  
"Is this yours!" He suddenly blurted out. Keitaro got strangled by Naru.   
  
"Damn you Keitaro! We were supposed to interrogate her before we show the goods!" She yelled at him.   
  
"I forgot!" Keitaro choked. Mutsumi picked up the pregnancy test that Keitaro dropped and instantly turned red. Keitaro and Naru stopped killing each other and looked at Mutsumi. "Mutsumi? ...is it yours?" Naru asked her.   
  
"O me! O my! I...I need to tell the others!" She said, running out the door. K and N just watched as Mutsumi ran out.   
  
"I don't believe it...Mutsumi is..." Keitaro said as Naru was left speechless.   
  
"Well, at lease we're not the only couple that's going to have a baby..." Keitaro said aloud.   
  
"What! Naru's pregnant again!" Kitsune yelled as Keitaro and Naru turned around to see everyone around them.   
  
"Um...I think this is a good time to explain to them Naru..." Keitaro said to her.   
  
"Me?! Why don't you tell them?"  
  
**  
  
"Hey Shinobu? Can I come in?" Keitaro called from her door.   
  
"Sure thing Sempai!" She said as he continued to study. Keitaro walked in with some tea and placed a cup next to her.   
  
"So, center exams are tomorrow and I was wondering...are you nervous?" He asked her. Shinobu turned her head and smiled at him.   
  
"Of course not. I mean, I've been studying since summer, I know I'm going to ace this center exam..." She said with confidence as she picked up her cup of tea. At the instant, she dropped the cup of tea and they looked at each other.   
  
"You know Shinobu, confidence is one thing, but how you really feel is another thing..." He said to her.   
  
"Arg! Your right! I'm a nervous as hell! I mean, what if I don't pass this! What if I fail again!" She screamed, holding her head.   
  
"Whoa there Shinobu, you have to think positive in order to get through this..." He said, trying to calm her down. "But Sempai, if I fail again..."   
  
"Hey hey hey, don't worry about it. I know you can pass. I have the utter must confidence in you. You've got to look at the positive sides of this. I mean, right now, I was suppose help Naru clean the hot spring today since she's pregnant and all...and I know that I'm going to get hit for it and land in that tree right there...but it really doesn't bother me because I know that I'm helping you get ready for your exam..." He said to her.   
  
"KEITARO!!!" Naru's voice called.   
  
"O crap...right on time...um...good luck on your exam Shinobu!" He said walking out of her room. Shinobu smiled and turned around. Below her she could hear Keitaro and Naru talking and suddenly, Keitaro flew right out of the Hinata Inn and landed on the tree that he pointed out.   
  
"Heh, thanks a lot Sempai..." She said to herself and she continued to study.  
  
**  
  
Center Examination...time: 2:39 pm.  
  
[This classroom is exactly where I took my entrance exam last year...] She thought to herself as she sat down. There, she looked at the table and noticed writing saying to calm down. [O my god, it's Keitaro's writing! Heh, Looks like he was also nervous when he was taking the exam...] She laughed. [Ok...a lot is riding on this exam...if I can pass this hurdle, then there's nothing that I can't do!] She thought.   
  
"Hey Shinobu! I didn't know you where in the same room as me..." Kai said suddenly, sitting next to her.   
  
"Ack! Kai! What are you...we're in the same class?!" She said, surprised.   
  
"Heh, yeah. Strange turn of events huh?" He said to her smiling. Shinobu looked away, knowing her face was beat red.  
  
"Um...yeah! What a ...strange turn of events..." She said, letting out a quick laugh. [O no o no o no! I'm getting that feeling again...the same feeling I felt back then almost a year ago...] She said as the test was handed out.  
  
"Hey, good luck Shinobu." Kai said to her.   
  
"Yeah...good luck..." She said back.  
  
**  
  
It was a sunny day and the birds were singing. It was about five in the afternoon and the center examinations are complete. In the park, a girl was burying her head in her arms and crying softly. "I...I failed..." Shinobu said, continuing to cry. "I did it again...throughout the test...the only person I was thinking about was Kai. And thinking about what we'll do together when we get in...I couldn't control myself!" She yelled as people walked past her. "I don't believe it...I couldn't even pass the first test!" She yelled. Just then, the light posts turned on and she knew that it was really late. "O great...now the other's are going to be worried about me...like I killed myself or something...I better go call them up and tell them I'm fine..." She said, getting up and walking out of the park.  
  
~At the Hinata Inn~  
  
"So? How did you do Bell?" Kai asked her as they both sat down together. Bell dropped her pencil and looked at her results.   
  
"Eh...five hundred eighty-nine..." She said. "But the score was out of six hundred!" He said to her.   
  
"Well? What about you Mr. macho? What's your score?" She asked him.   
  
"O...me? Five hundred six...but that's not the point..." He said.   
  
"So we are in...Next test is the real thing...wait a tick...where is Shinobu?" Bell suddenly asked him. Just then, the phone rang and Bell instantly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She said.   
  
"Hello? Kate? Is that you?" Shinobu's voice answered.   
  
"Hey there Shinobu! What's up girl? How come you didn't come home after the exam?" Kate asked her.   
  
"Um...well, I took a detour and I kinda lost track of time. Listen; tell the others that I'll be a little late going home today ok?" Shionbu asked her.   
  
"Don't sweat it..."   
  
"Ok, bye!" Click! Kate put the receiver down and looked at Kai.   
  
"I don't think she passed..." Bell said to him. "Well, she wouldn't know if she didn't check her score...do you know where she is?" Kai asked her.   
  
"Well, in the background, I could have sworn that there was music in the background...something about getting low...but that's all I heard." Kate said to him as he got his jacket.   
  
"Thanks a lot Kate, I'm going out." He said walking out the door.   
  
**  
  
Shionbu let out a sigh as she placed her head against the bar table. Behind her, the music was blasting and everyone was dancing.   
  
"I just had to go here and use their phone..." She said, looking at her drink.   
  
"Heh, I didn't think you were the type of girl that would come to a place like this..." Kai's voice called behind her. Shinobu quickly turned around to see him smiling at her.   
  
"Ack! Kai! I um... was about to leave!" She said, running out but was held back by Kai.   
  
"Whoa there cowboy, you ain't going anywhere until you tell me why you are here in what was your score." He said to her, right to the point.   
  
"I'm here because I had to use there phone and I know I did bad on the center exams!" She yelled at him.   
  
"O come on Shinobu, did you even check your score? How would you know that you failed? The only way you can be sure is if you check your score." He said to her, pulling her down to a table. Shinobu handed him her papers and he looked at it carefully.   
  
"Bad aren't they..." She said as Kai continued to look at her exam.   
  
"What the...you got this right...and this one too, hey! You even got the one I missed..." He said aloud. Shinobu got up and looked at her own paper.   
  
"No way! Let me see." She said and they both looked at her test.   
  
"What the hell! You did better than me!!!" Kai yelled, throwing up her paper. Shinobu caught it and smiled.   
  
"Wow...whatcha know? I did do it!" She said happily.   
  
"Great, here I was, ready to help you, thinking that you fail and now look, you did better than me on that dumb thing...well, come on. We still have to get back..." He said getting up and about to walk out the door when Shinobu grabbed his arm.   
  
"Hey, I just want to say...thanks." She said, walking ahead of him. Kai looked at her then back inside. This time, Kai held her arm back.   
  
"What is it Kai?" She asked.   
  
"Wanna dance?" He said, pulling her back in.   
  
"But Kai! I...I don't know how to dance...and I..." She said but in an instant, she was leaning against Kai and they were both dancing together.   
  
"Don't know how to dance? The way you're rocking you hips, I'd say that you're a professional." He whispered to her as she turned red. They continued to dance through the night.  
  
**  
  
Naru was sitting down in the doctor's office for her appointment with the doctor to see if she was really pregnant.   
  
"Boy...I don't know why I'm nervous...but...for some reason, I'm really scared to see the doctor this time..." She said to herself, squeezing the magazine she was holding. The door to the examination room opened and two people walked out. Naru's eyes widen as she identified the two that just came out. One was the Doctor...and the other was Haruka.  
  
"Well, I see I have another appointment that concerns babies..." the doctor said as he looked directly at Naru.  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost done! Next week! The final chapter! The Tokyo U examinations is here and the trio has never been more ready for it...despite the fact that Shinobu and Kai have been going out more often than studying. And what's with Haruka lately? It seems that there are a lot of questions that need to be answered and the last chapter will answer them all next week! Chapter 15: Tokyo U or Bust! 


	15. Chapter 15: Tokyo U or Bust!

Love Hina  
  
Ever After  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Well! This is it! The last chapter! I would like to thank all of you that reviewed and read my story this far. Also, if you haven't checked out my profile, this is my last Love Hina fic until December sadly...so for 3 months I'm retired as a Love Hina writer...well, enjoy my last piece of work. I guaranty it will be a keeper.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
~Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naru was sitting down in the doctor's office for her appointment with the doctor to see if she was really pregnant.   
  
"Boy...I don't know why I'm nervous...but...for some reason, I'm really scared to see the doctor this time..." She said to herself, squeezing the magazine she was holding. The door to the examination room opened and two people walked out. Naru's eyes widen as she identified the two that just came out. One was the Doctor...and the other was Haruka.  
  
"Well, I see I have another appointment that concerns babies..." the doctor said as he looked directly at Naru.  
  
Chapter 15: Tokyo U or Bust!  
  
"H-Haruka?" Naru said, looking straight at her.   
  
"Um...it's not what you think!" Haruka said, trying to escape but was held back by Naru.   
  
"It is you! What are you doing here! Unless..." She said, covering her mouth.   
  
"Yes yes it's true ok..." Haruka yelled at her.   
  
"Then, that pregnancy test that Mutsumi had...it wasn't hers...but it was yours..." Naru said, putting two and two together. Haruka slowly nodded.   
  
"But then...who's the father?!" Naru asked, holding on to her so that she doesn't run.   
  
"Well...duh...it's it obvious?" Haruka said, turning red.   
  
"You mean...!" Naru gasped but was interrupted by Haruka.   
  
"Enough about me already! What about you? Why are you here? Have you and my nephew been rocking the house?" Haruka said, starting to put the pressure on Naru.   
  
"I! I...um, have to go! The doctor wants to see me!" She said, running off.  
  
**  
  
Shinobu slowly opened her eyes. "O my god...I fell like I got hit by a car...again..." She said, checking out her surroundings. Her eyes widen when she realize that she wasn't in her room. In fact, she wasn't even in the Hinata Inn anymore. She was lying in a soft bed inside a really expensive hotel suite. She looked around and saw that her coat was on the floor...along with Kai's shirt. [O my god! O my god! What have I done? Did we do it? Was I any good! Why can't I remember!] She thought, getting out of bed.   
  
"O? You're up?" Kai said, standing outside the bathroom. Shinobu turned around and saw him in a bathrobe, walking towards her.   
  
"O my god!" She said, trying to run out the door but Kai caught her just in time.   
  
"Whoa there Shinobu! Where do you think you're going?" He said, bringing her back inside. Kai set her down on the bed as he pulled a seat next to her.   
  
"Kai! I don't know what happen last night but whatever it is, then I..."   
  
"What? What are you talking about Shinobu?" Kai asked her, confused. "Huh? But didn't we..." She started, looked back at the bed. "O...that well...you see, I guess it was my fault that I kept you up so late to the point where you just fell asleep. I tried to get you home but the trains didn't run that late...so I brought you here...of course it made a gigantic hole in my wallet but as least you're ok." He said nervously. Shinobu relaxed.   
  
"Whew...was that it? I thought that we actually did something last night...heh, but I guess I let my imagination go wild again huh?" She said to him as he rubbed his chin.   
  
"Hey now...I wouldn't say that..." He said, winking back at her.   
  
"Huh? Wait! Tell me! What did we do!" She yelled at him as he made is way to the bathroom.   
  
"O nothing...nothing...hahaha..." He laughed.   
  
"KAI!!!"   
  
**  
  
"Hello? Aunt Haruka? Mutsumi? ...Seta?" Keitaro called as he walked into the Hinata Café. There was no response. Keitaro took a seat and took a minute to check out his surroundings. [It's been five years since I can here and by doing so, I have done so much that the average working man would be jealous...] He thought to himself.   
  
"O my...hello there Kei-kun..." Mutsumi said, walking down the stairs to the main room.   
  
"O, I thought you went somewhere...hey there Mutsumi..." Keitaro said, looking directly at her. Mutsumi got herself a glass of water and sat next to Keitaro. "So what's on your mind?" She asked him. Keitaro let out a sigh and looked straight at her.   
  
"You know, ever since I learned that Naru was pregnant, I thought to myself where would I be if I haven't come here in the first place. Like, would I be back at home running the sweet shop with my parents?" He said to her.   
  
"Silly Kei-kun, that really doesn't matter now, does it? You came here because you were following a dream and found the girl of your dreams...literally. You became the landlord of the Hinata House and made friends that will be with you for life. I don't think that it's a mistake that you came here five years ago; I'd say it was fate's will that brought you here." Mutsumi said to him.   
  
"Heh, What would I do without you Mutsumi..." He said, looking down.   
  
"I don't know...maybe sweating over the bills..." She said getting up. She walked over to Keitaro.   
  
"You know Kei-kun, I always loved you, since we were kids and 'til now. I just want to tell you that if you need any help, advice, or just someone to talk to...I'll be here..." She whispered to his ear. She kissed him one last time and walked back to her room. Keitaro sat there, leaning back on his chair and took a deep breathe.  
  
**  
  
"So there you two are...where did you guys go?" Kitsune said, staring at Kai and Shinobu.   
  
"I...Um..." Shinobu hesitated.   
  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault. Me and Shinobu went out and we kinda lost track of time..." Kai said to her.   
  
"Heh, is that all? Well...I guess it's nothing to worry about..." Kitsune said, walking to the kitchen. Kai and Shinobu looked at each other and laughed.   
  
"That was a close one huh..." Kai said to her.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"So there you guys are..." Kate's voice echoed in the room. Kate walked down the stairs and looked at the two.   
  
"I see that you guys had fun last night?" She said to them.   
  
"Ha ha...very funny Kate. We just danced and lost track of time and that's it..." Kai said to her, but she didn't buy it.   
  
"Uh huh, right, of course. Whatever you say..." Kate said, walking back upstairs.   
  
"Somehow, I don't think she took you very seriously Kai..." Shinobu said to him.   
  
"What was your first guess? Well, go freshen up ok? I'll go talk to her..." He said, going upstairs.   
  
**  
  
"So...did you guys get low? Kate asked him as Kai walked into her room.   
  
"Haha...very funny..." He said, walking towards her.   
  
"You know Kai, one of these days you'll have to tell her that you're Taro and I'm Bell and we are secret lov-" Kate started but Kai covered her mouth.  
  
"I know I know...but if she knew, she'll be so heartbroken..." He said to her.   
  
"O...so you know..." Bell said.   
  
"Yeah, it was pretty obvious that she loves me...but if she knew about you, she'll have so much bottled up inside her that she'll fail the entrance exams again...and I promise that we'll get in this year." Kai said to her.   
  
"So what are you going to do?" She asked him. "...I'm not sure..." He said. "Ok then...what about the project?" Kate asked, changing the subject.   
  
"Well...the project is finished..." He said to her.   
  
"It is?!"   
  
"Yeah...but there is one obstacle that I need to pass before it's officially done." Kai said to her. "What's that?" She asked. Kai walked up to her and sat next to her. "In order for it to be official, I need a vice...you know, someone that will back me up and support me. And well, I was wondering if you would like to take on the job..." He said to her.   
  
"Of course Taro, I wouldn't dream of giving up an opportunity like this..." She said, smiling at him. Kai let out a sigh.   
  
"In two weeks, the exam..." He said to himself as Kate leaned against him.  
  
**  
  
"Hello? Keitaro?" Naru called, walking into their room. "Hmm...he's not home..." She said to herself as she changed into something that's more conformable. Naru looked around their room and saw a picture of the whole Hinata Inn family in front of the building. [It's been so long since that day where me and Keitaro were just study buddies...along with Mutsumi, who normally passes out whenever we study...ha, those were some good times...look how happy we were...] She thought to herself as she took the picture off her desk and got a better look at it. [Mutsumi, Kitsune, Shinobu, Sarah, Su, Motoko, Seta, Haruka...you guys were always there whenever we needed you...even though there was the occasional 'destroy everything in sight' thing...but still, you guys where very supportive...] She thought. Naru let out a sight and sat down on the floor. She placed a hand on her belly and smiled. "So the doctor said it might be another girl huh...what's her name going to be? Ashley? Nancy? Sephria? ...god, I don't remember picking names was this hard..." She said to herself.   
  
"That's because I normally help you..." a voice called. Naru looked up and Keitaro was staring at her over head.   
  
"Hey there honey..." She said as Keitaro dropped down from Naru's old room to their room. They kissed each other and Keitaro sat next to her.   
  
"So? Are we having a baby?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Yeah...and the doc says that it might be a girl..." She said to him.   
  
"Cool...so that means that we have to think of girl names...let's see..." He thought.   
  
"I also saw Haruka at the hospital also..." Naru suddenly said to him.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said I saw Haruka at the hospital...and I think she's pregnant..." She said to him. Keitaro let out a sigh.   
  
[So Seta did it...what a] "Really?! What the hell?!" He said out loud.   
  
"Heh you can say that again. Well, I'm going to the Café to check on her. She should be home by now..." Naru said, getting up. She walked out the door as Keitaro just sat there.   
  
"But...I just came from the café..." He said to himself, laying back.   
  
**  
  
"Hello? Haruka? Mutsumi? ...Seta" Naru called, looking around. She noticed that there was a note on the table. Naru picked it up and read it. "Whomever this may concern, I went out. Mutsumi." Naru read out loud. "Well...Mutsumi's gone...but where's Haruka? Or Seta...this doesn't make any sense..." Naru said, continuing to look around. Naru went up to Haruka's room and opened the door. "Haruka? You in here?" She called but she wasn't in her room. Naru walked in and saw another letter that was address to Keitaro. "Hmm...A letter for her own nephew? Why doesn't she just tell him whatever she wants him to know...o well..." Naru said, taking the letter and pocketing it. "I guess they're not here...might as well go back..."   
  
**  
  
Almost two weeks have past and tomorrow was the day that Shinobu, Kai, and Kate were going to take their exam. For the past two weeks, they little study group did nothing but study study study, with the occasional breaks and the sudden, unannounced departures of Kai. But over all it would seem that they were as ready as ever...or at lease they though they were...  
  
"Sempai?" Shionbu called, opening the landlord's door. It was in the middle of the night and Shinobu was getting cold feet. To her surprise, the lights were still on and Keitaro was sitting at his table. He turned around and smiled at her.   
  
"Heh, it's about time you got here..." He said to her. Shionbu walked in and sat next to him.   
  
"Um...did we have plans?" She asked him.   
  
"Well, knowing you, you're probably nervous right? I mean, isn't that the reason that you're here right now?" Keitaro asked her.   
  
"Yeah...you're right...I'm getting nervous again." She admitted.   
  
"But don't worry about it, the way you were studying, I'd say you'll ace that test." He said, trying to support her.   
  
"Yeah, that's what everyone says. But...I" Shinobu started but notice that Keitaro wasn't paying attention.   
  
"SEMPAI! You're supposed to make me feel better! Not ignore me!" She yelled.   
  
"Shhh! Do you want to wake Naru? Or Keli? Now if I can find...ah! Here it is!" He suddenly said, talking out a mechanical pencil.   
  
"Huh? It's a pencil..." She said, stating the obvious.   
  
"Heh, well, if you know that, I would say that you are more than ready..." He joked.   
  
"But really, it's a mechanical pencil..." She said to him.   
  
"It's not just a mechanical pencil, it was my spare pencil when I took the entrance exam. It helped me get into Tokyo U, and I know it will help you also..." He said, handing it to her. Shionbu took it and smiled at him.   
  
"I'll do my best sempai." She said to him. "And that's a promise..."   
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, Kai and Kate were walking along the sidewalks of a busy street.   
  
"I don't get it Kai...where on earth are we going?" Kate asked.   
  
"Don't worry about ok?" He said, still leading the way. Soon, they stopped in front of a really tall building. Kate looked at it with amazement.   
  
"Kai! It's...it's complete!" Kate said to him.   
  
"That's right...me, Stan, and the rest were able to complete the building two days ago..." He said to her.   
  
"Wow, I didn't think this dream would come true...an orphanage which will treat each and every kid with respect and dignity...not like the other orphanages..." Kate said as she looked over at the stone sign on the side.   
  
"The Hope Orphanage..." She read. "And you and I are going to run it...starting next week..." He said to her.   
  
"It's kinda funny how you didn't get this property legally..." She said to him.   
  
"Yeah...that's why we had to go out almost everyday and dress up as security guards so the police won't get suspicious." He said back.   
  
**  
  
Examination Day  
  
"Kai! Get up! We need to head to Tokyo U and..." Shionbu said, running into his room but his entire room was empty. "Kai? Kai!" She called but then, saw a letter in the middle of the room.  
  
Dear Shionbu,  
  
Sorry for the sudden leave but things have turned up and I can't stay at the Hinata Inn anymore. I want to thank you for taking care of me over the year and help me study. I also want to thank you for restoring my spirit. Although you haven't noticed it, but over time, you reminded me about how love felt and thanks to your help, I believe in love again! But don't take this letter as a farewell letter, I'll keep in touch. Besides, we'll meet over at Tokyo U...I mean, after all, our examination rooms are the same. So I'll see you there ok?  
  
~Taro   
  
"Wait a minute...Taro? But...this is Kai's letter...unless...ah!" She suddenly got it, running to Kate's room. There she saw another letter.  
  
Dear Shionbu,  
  
I guess you have figured it out by now huh...well, to make things clearer, My name is Katherine Isabell Asyukas, but I'm also known as Bell. I know that I've been hiding my real identity and it was for your own good. If you figured out that me and Kai were really going out, then you would have concentrated less on the entrance exams. So Kai told me not to tell you and I respected his decision. Well...All I have to say is good luck on the test and I'll see you in a week for the results.  
  
~Bell  
  
**  
  
Shinobu sat down in classroom C-15 as she waited for the test. Sitting six tables away was Kai and from the beginning of the test to the end, he never looked back at her or noticed her. [Was this it? Is this the end of me and Kai? And the beginning of Kai and Kate? I just don't know anymore...] She thought as she looked back at her test. A frown spread across her face as she looked at all the blank spaces. But then she remembered the pencil that Keitaro gave her. [That's right...I still have a promise to keep to sempai...I need to do my best for his sake.] She thought, taking out the pencil that he gave her. But before she continue, she took one more look at Kai.  
  
**  
  
And so, a week as past and Shinobu went off to see her result...  
  
"Bye Sempai...bye Naru..." She said weakly, walking off. Keitaro and Naru stood at the door way as Shinobu left.   
  
"Wow, she's really down in the dumps huh..." Keitaro said to Naru.   
  
"She's been like that through the week, ever since Kai and Kate left the Hinata Inn...you think she'll be ok?" Naru asked him.   
  
"...it's too soon to tell..." Keitaro said back. Naru looked back at him.   
  
"Hey Keitaro, whatever happen to that letter I gave you from your aunt?" Naru asked him.   
  
"Um...it's nothing really, it just said she's going to take a vacation and wants someone to run the café when she's gone." He said to her.   
  
"O...ok...well, I'll see you inside." She said, kissing him on the check. Keitaro watched as Naru ran into the house before he took out the letter.   
  
"Heh, damn you Seta..." He said laughing as he re-read the letter.  
  
We're Eloping!  
  
~Haruka   
  
**  
  
"So Kai is Taro...and Kate is Bell...and they are the couple that made a promise to each other to come here...but then why was Kai being so nice to me and made a promise with me to get in if he already promise someone else?" She said to herself, standing a few yards away from the wall that had the people that were accepted.   
  
"Hmm...maybe it's because I care about you as well?" Kai's voice said. Shinobu turned around and shock to see Kai standing right behind her.   
  
"Heh, you look...surprised to see me." Kai said as Shinobu turned herself back around.   
  
"Well first of all! You leave without saying a word to anyone. Then you don't even talk to me before or after the test last week. And after that, you never kept in touch like you said. I'm not even sure who you are Kai! Or Taro...or...whoever you are!" She yelled at him.   
  
"Whoa there Shinobu, chill. There are reasons that I didn't do the following. Well, for one, if you knew I was leaving, you would have held me back. Two, if we talked again after that abrupt leave; you'll probably lose concentration on the test. And about the keeping in touch thing, well, I actually got a job and it's been eating my free time...ok? Does that answer everything?" Kai asked her.   
  
"So...you were still supporting me?" She asked him.   
  
"Of course I was! I just don't ditch people like that..." He said to her.   
  
"O man...you must think I'm a total spaz for yelling at you like that..." She said, looking away from him.   
  
"Well, yeah...but still, you're my friend. And whatever happens as soon as we see our results, I just want you to know I'll still be you're friend." He said. Shionbu nodded and they walked over to the wall.   
  
"On three ok?" Kai said to her.   
  
"Um...make it five? I'm kinda nervous..." Shinobu told him.   
  
"Heh, ok, five....four....three...two...one!" He said as they stepped up so that they could see the wall. Birds flew over head and cheers where heard all over the campus. And there, as if it was highlighted, Shinobu Maehara's name was on the wall. Her eyes began to water, knowing that she has achieved the goal that she set for herself so many years ago.   
  
"Kai! Kai! I made it! I!..." Shinobu said with glee, but her cheering fell on deaf ears...or ears that didn't care. She looked around and noticed that Kai wasn't behind her anymore. "Kai?" She called, looking around. And in the distance, over in a clearing, she saw Kai and Kate kissing each other. Shinobu didn't freak out, she didn't feel jealous, and she didn't feel sad. All she did, was smile.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four years later...  
  
"Hey Kyra..." a little boy said, as three little kids played in the sandbox at the park. Kyra Urashima looked up.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Did you know that if two people that love each other go to Tokyo U, that they will live happily ever after?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! Hey, I know! Let's go to Tokyo U together!" He said.  
  
"Ok! Let's make a promise!" Kyra said to him.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well! That's it! As of now, I'm retired as a Love Hina writer. I want to thank you all for reading one more time, it means a lot to know that you guys liked my story. But don't think this is a final good-bye. I'll still write, if I find the free time. So, good-bye, farewell, and so long to the wonderful world known as Love Hina. 


End file.
